


¿Por qué Llora mi Corazón?

by ANYislife



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANYislife/pseuds/ANYislife
Summary: En tiempos de crisis Bakugou Katsuki está dispuesto a todo por estudiar y salir adelante.Cuando la determinación y el amor se cruzan en ésta historia el resultado no será más que un doloroso colapso. Pero nadie decide de quién enamorarse, no todo es recíproco ni color rosa en la vida.Songfic inspirado en el Tango de Roxanne
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	¿Por qué Llora mi Corazón?

En tiempos de crisis Bakugou Katsuki está dispuesto a todo por estudiar y salir adelante. 

Un año atrás

Llega la noche y el rubio cenizo entra al pequeño departamento que su economía le podía permitir pagar. Se sienta en el viejo sofá a contar el dinero de su liquidación, porque sí, había sido despedido por recorte de personal y si no hacía algo rápido sus ahorros terminarían y entonces le sería imposible continuar con sus estudios universitarios.

Ya no sabe a qué otros restaurantes, cafés o tiendas en general enviar solicitud de empleo porque ya ha enviado más de cinco sin respuesta alguna e incluso había buscado quién necesitaba ayuda. Nadie. Todo mundo estaba demasiado ocupado despidiendo gente a diestra y siniestra por la actual crisis económica, pero ahí según él era donde debía esforzarse más y adquirir los suficientes conocimientos para poder luchar por su cuenta y ganarse la vida, esa que ansiaba y merecía, llena de lujos y sin tener porqué preocuparse de pagar tal cosa y si poseía el dinero suficiente.

Ve a su madre en cama debido a su enfermedad de los últimos meses, esa misma que le había arrebatado la posibilidad de seguir trabajando para ella y su hijo. Vierte en una olla algo de leche y chocolate prendiendo seguidamente la estufa. 

—Aquí tienes, maldita bruja —le ofrece una taza humeante junto con una pieza de pan que había comprado de regreso a la mujer ya más delgada buscando una reacción de enojo o diversión en sus ojos, los cuales parecían cada vez más apagados. Saber que probablemente le quedaban menos de tres años de vida si seguía con la mediocre atención médica que los pobres como ellos recibían le ponía de nervios y a pesar de tener dieciocho años seguía sintiéndose un inexperto en muchos ámbitos. ¿Dónde quedó ese dicho de mierda que decía "Hierba mala nunca muere"?. Porque esa vieja era sin duda la hierba mala con todo y plaga. 

Definitivamente el día de mañana en la universidad sacaría todo su estrés e impotencia de mierda con la maldita cara redonda que tenía como única amiga en la vida. A fin y al cabo ella tenía ese "algo" que te hacía hablar de más, sin importar si quieres soltarlo todo o no.

Actualidad

Las bebidas alcohólicas se movían al ritmo de su dueño dentro de un ostentoso club al que solían recurrir jóvenes que querían divertirse al ritmo de la música. 

—¡Kirishima, ven a ver esto! Ashido ha comenzado a bailar break porque un chico la ha retado —comentó un emocionado Kaminari señalando con el pulgar al despejado espacio dentro de la pista de baile en el cual su amiga ya había comenzado a hacer de las suyas al humillar a la gente tras una batalla de baile con sus complicados y asombrosos movimientos que aprendía cada que iba a clases.

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar detrás del rubio con su característico mechón negro en forma de rayo en dirección a su destino cuando de pronto una cabellera rubia ceniza se cruzó en frente suyo. Dos pares de intensos rubíes hicieron contacto por milésimas regresando luego a sus respectivas tareas. 

En realidad sólo el cenizo regresó a su tarea, pues el contrario se quedó parado como un idiota en medio del antro persiguiendo al extraño con la mirada siendo testigo de los hechos que ocurrieron durante los próximos minutos.

El cómo el chico se acercó a un tipo ligeramente ebrio que a simple vista vestía ropa muy ostentosa y portaba un reloj que tenía pinta de costar aproximadamente lo que cuesta un riñón. Los ojos del misterioso joven examinaban con frialdad al hombre al frente suyo para luego cambiar su actitud por una seductora.

Sus expertas manos recorrieron los brazos del otro dándole cuerda a lo que se aproximó dos segundos después con el de aspecto millonario eliminando la distancia que los mantenía para probar sus labios de manera hambrienta y nada cuidadosa, apretando una de sus manos contra los glúteos los otro quien se removió incómodo. El chico parecía no disfrutar lo que le hacían, no obstante seguía besándole, permitiendo el contacto ajeno explorar su cuerpo, su camisa siendo levantada ligeramente abriendo paso a los torpes dedos del individuo alcoholizado.

Su tersa y blanca piel estaba siendo profanada, ahora en su mirada se podía ver asco y vergüenza hacia sí mismo cuando los besos bajaron a su cuello dejando marcas y mordiscos sin cuidado. Mientras tanto Kirishima ahí estaba rígido como una piedra sin poder mover un sólo músculo, menos mal que ninguno de los dos personajes habían notado su presencia.

Will drive you! / ¡te volverá!

Cuando reaccionó de inmediato retrocedió algo cohibido. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a defender al joven de ojos rojos como la sangre pero estaba claro que él sabía muy bien lo que hacía y sus consecuencias. Si era un oportunista seduce hombres no era su problema, él se lo buscaba. Finalmente respiró tras notar que no lo había estado haciendo y sus puños dejaron de temblar con odio, dejando marcas de sus uñas como consecuencia.

En cuanto estuvo recuperado de nuevo procedió a unirse con sus amigos que seguían vitoreando a la pelirosa. Intentando olvidar las escenas siguió hablando de estupideces como siempre con los demás, bailando y bebiendo para ambientarse. El sudor volvía a caer de su frente como lo hizo en un principio, antes de que se quedase viendo aquella rara escena del apuesto hombre.

Se hicieron las dos de la madrugada y el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la falta de silencio en menudo bullicio, razón por la cual, excusándose con sus camaradas se dispuso a salir un rato a las afueras del establecimiento por donde dejaban los costosos automóviles estacionados, unos con parejas calenturientas dentro empañando los vidrios.

Algo asqueado caminó más lejos hacia un pequeño parque donde habían unos cuantos fumando, otros muy acaramelados y unos más conversando simplemente de temas que no le concernían en absoluto.

Will drive you! / ¡te volverá!

En cuanto encontró una silla sola en un rincón del lugar sus pasos se hicieron más veloces esperando que no llegase una pareja a acaparar el espacio. 

—Préstame tu encendedor —pidió una profunda voz ajena sacando a Kirishima de sus pensamientos. Tras tomar asiento había sacado el artefacto mencionado comenzando a jugar con el fuego que emanaba de él.

Estando menos desorientado volteó su cabeza topándose con aquellos orbes carmín que ya había visto con anterioridad. Rápidamente le pasó la pieza de metal al sujeto que usó la pequeña llama para encender un cigarro llevándoselo inmediatamente a esos hinchados y enrojecidos labios suyos. Nota mental: Eijiro, deja de mirar como tarado al tipo ese.

—¿Fumas? —cuestionó ofreciéndole uno de sus cigarrillos con esa mirada penetrante y con aura de misterio que desde un principio llamó la atención del otro.

—N-no —fue su pobre contestación. Ni él sabía porqué tenía un encendedor en su poder, seguramente lo llegó a comprar en uno de sus arrebatos de fanboy, pues el aparato tenía diseños de un héroe ficticio llamado Crimson Riot a quien él admiraba.

—Mhh —se limitó a soltar bufando y tomando asiento al lado del desconocido pelirrojo al ya no haber más lugares disponibles. 

Reposó un brazo detrás del respaldo y con la otra mano daba caladas a su cigarro tomando así una postura relajada, todo lo contrario al que igual estaba en esa misma silla quien estaba más rígido que una piedra. 

Sin evitarlo sus ojos viajaron disimuladamente a través del cuerpo ajeno descubriendo cómo unas marcas entre rojo y morado, al igual que mordidas y hasta raspones apenas se asomaban por debajo de su camisa.

Maldito cabrón. Pensó recordando con odio al tipo ebrio que hace unas horas se lo estaba comiendo. Menos mal que no me vio. Concluyó, pues seguramente de no ser así, el rubio no habría pensado en siquiera acercársele.

Will drive you! / ¡te volverá!

Bajó más la mirada hasta ver los bolsos de su pantalón revelando un ligero destello entre la oscuridad. Se trataba de una pieza de color metálico y duro, todos los cabos sueltos comenzaron a unirse en su interior se unieron al recordar aquel caro reloj que el tipo que le besó tenía en su muñeca. Así que lo robaste.

—¿Vienes del club que está a una cuadra de aquí? —La naturaleza parlanchina del más bajo en estatura salió a flote sin poderlo evitar.

—Sí —tajó un tanto malhumorado soltando el humo retenido. O tal vez así era su personalidad de arisca y fastidiable, lo cual por alguna extraña razón no molestó a nuestro personaje en absoluto.

—Mis amigos siguen ahí dentro, creo que son mas revoltosos que yo al parecer —bromeó curveando sus labios en una tímida sonrisa, la cual por obvias razones no fue correspondida.

—En realidad yo no encajo entre tanto niño mimado y personas superficiales, los odio —respondió agresivamente, más para sí mismo que para nadie.

—Eres muy directo y eso me agrada. ¡Es muy masculino! —halagó emocionado olvidándose de que se encontraba platicando con un extraño que recién se había revolcado con alguien sólo para sacarle sus bienes materiales como el reloj que ahora poseía.

—Y tú te emocionas por nada, eso lo odio.

—Tú no eres nada —corrigió sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Bah, piensa lo que quieras, niño bien —rabió rodando sus ojos volteando su cabeza de modo que ahora su nuca quedó frente al de afilada dentadura haciéndole volver a la realidad al ver nuevamente sus chupetones. 

—Además... puedo parecer un idiota y tal vez lo sea un poco pero no soy para nada un niño mimado, soy consiente de mi economía y por ello estudio una carrera para continuar manejando y administrando la empresa de mis padres. Lo mismo digo para con mis amigos, además estamos en una de las mejores universidades del país —replicó con orgullo. Era verdad, entrar a la prestigiosa UA no sólo requería de dinero, sino de unas calificaciones estables, las cuales él había logrado mantener por dos años. Una que otra materia reprobada pero hasta por sus errores él tenía que pagar reuniendo con arduo trabajo el dinero para los extras.

—Hablas mucho —gruñó levantándose de la banca dispuesto a emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

—Soy Kirishima —se paró igual del asiento presentándose en un intento de retenerlo al menos unos segundos más.

—No creo que sea importante saber quién soy. Igual no soy buena compañía —reveló dándole la espalda dando los primeros pasos que les fueron separando de poco a poco—. Adiós cabello de mierda —agregó en un tono juguetón levantando ligeramente la mano en despedida.

Mad! / ¡loco!

El chico se quedó viendo cómo el contrario se alejaba cada vez más hasta hacerse un punto borroso. 

Y sin darse cuenta su corazón latía fuertemente al recordar aquella rubia cabellera esponjada y alborotada que le caracterizaba en sus pensamientos. Los días pasaban junto con las semanas, sus amigos notaron cómo se distraía en veces mirando hacia la nada mientras pensaba en todo.

El regreso a clases llegó, él entraría a su tercer semestre de la carrera. Aquel día se levantó temprano dispuesto a llegar a tiempo para sus primeras clases del día vistiéndose rápido un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y lo más rápido que pudo aplicó cera para cabello dejándolo hacia arriba como acostumbraba. 

Al llegar se reunió con sus revoltosos compañeros saludando a cada uno.

—¿Y... qué tal les fue en su nuevo día del nuevo semestre? —cuestionó Ashido robando una patata del plato con una hamburguesa a medio comer de Sero. A éstos dos les tocó la suerte de que les tocasen muchas materias en común por el gran parecido de sus carreras. El campus era realmente inmenso, pues poseía más de un área.

—Mis compañeros parecen algo serios, espero realmente no ser el único revoltoso —se quejó Kaminari por no haber podido hacer una broma o decir un comentario gracioso por la incertidumbre de si alguien reiría con él—. Ahora que lo recuerdo a Jirou le tocaron unas cuantas clases conmigo —mencionó pensativo—. Al menos ella se ríe de mis desgracias —suspiró rendido.

—Mis compañeros son neutrales, espero llevarme bien con todos ellos —soltó con una brillante sonrisa.

—Tú te llevas bien hasta con la de la limpieza —añadieron los otros tres en coro haciendo sonrojar a su buen amigo.

A la salida cuando ya todos se hubieron ido un apresurado pelirrojo guardaba sus cosas ya casi resignado a que perdería el maldito tren. El día anterior le habían chocado el automóvil a su madre estando éste estacionado por lo que él le ofreció el suyo mientras compraban uno nuevo.

Saliendo de la institución a unas cuantas cuadras disminuyó el paso de su caminar al escuchar varios gritos de hombres en la esquina por la que doblaría.

—¡Yo no le dije ni una mierda a tu puta novia maldito niño mimado! —bramó una explosiva voz grave que le trajo un Dèja vu instantáneamente, con cautela siguió caminando procurando no ser visto. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos descubrió a su compañero Neito Monoma peleando contra el rubio cenizo de la otra vez siendo éste último quien daba la mayor cantidad de golpes dejando al pobre de Monoma cada vez más lastimado, sin embargo eso cambió cuando sus otros dos acompañantes se unieron a la pelea dejando ahora en desventaja al de ojos rubíes.

Roxanne

—¿¡Y entonces porqué se la pasó detrás de tu miserable y pobre trasero todo el día, eh!? —reclamó parándose del suelo mientras uno de sus camaradas propiciaba un puñetazo a la mandíbula del otro haciéndole tambalear.

—No es mi culpa que tengas a una rastrera por pareja —se defendió dando un rodillazo a uno mientras mandaba su codo hacia atrás sorprendiendo al otro. Más que asustado éste se veía muy rabioso y salvaje, sediento de sangre y poder. Parecía disfrutar golpear a sus oponentes, pero su estado ya exigía un descanso antes de que colapsase. 

Y al parecer la chica que andaba con el de ojos grises se le insinuó al nuevo. Pero entonces... ¿eso significaba que el explosivo chico estudiaba en su misma universidad?.

A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí parado en su zona de confort sus pies se movieron solos a la escena que recién estaba viendo luciendo su entrada con una patada voladora que dio a parar al costado de uno de esos bastardos. 

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí cabello de mierda? —cuestionó el chico aún más fastidiado que unos segundos atrás, sus ojos ardían en furia. Sí, estaba muy cabreado.

En pocos minutos dejaron en desventaja de nuevo al trío ese tras intercambiar varios golpes. Cuando finalmente se encontraron en soledad el cenizo se volteó hacia su "salvador" caminando con decisión hacia él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el de filosa dentadura se encontró siendo atacado con fuertes y ágiles golpes iniciando entonces otra pelea, pues obviamente el contrario se defendió.

—Estás más lastimado que yo, dejémoslo por la paz y vayamos a mi casa a curarnos —sugirió un cansado Eijiro siendo tackleado con fuerza aumentando así su malestar corporal igualando al fin a su agresor que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, distribuyendo puñetazos en todo su rostro.

—No te vuelvas a meter a una pelea o a una vida que no sea tuya —fueron sus palabras antes de caer a su lado respirando entrecortadamente, con el cuerpo sudado, moretones, golpes, labio reventado y sin fuerzas. Probablemente fue la pura adrenalina en sus venas la que le mantuvo de pie los últimos minutos.

Ya ambos descansados y conscientes de que no se habían roto ningún hueso se las arreglaron para pararse ahogando los quejidos de dolor en su garganta para no parecer unos bebés llorones frente al otro.

—No me sigas escoria —advirtió el aún extraño al pelirrojo que instintivamente le siguió los pasos.

—En cualquier momento caerás y no habrá quién te levante —tajó un tanto avergonzado con una mano en su nuca. Él no era así, siempre solía decir las cosas sin titubear a la gente pero ahora ahí estaba él sin saber bien qué decir.

—Sólo... vete a tu casa que estás mucho peor que yo —farfulló metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos caminando lenta y dolorosamente. Si el otro le perseguía o no dejó de importarle cuando recordó debía llegar pronto a su residencia para acompañar a su progenitora.

Y efectivamente no muy lejos le perseguía el moreno cuidando no ser descubierto. Se sorprendió al ver a su objetivo pararse frente a una gran casa, buscar sus llaves y sacarlas. Es decir, él no vestía con ropa que se viese muy costosa y tenía un estilo más sencillo pero sin caer en lo desaliñado. 

Por coincidencia un hombre de unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta haciendo al de blanca piel sobresaltarse un poco. ¿Sería su padre?.

Éste mismo recibió al menor con una sonrisa llena de sorna y algo que no se podía explicar fácilmente, acercó su cabeza a la ajena diciendo algo al oído del de rudo carácter. Unos dedos ajenos sujetaban la cadera de su aparentemente nuevo compañero de universidad, lo que más extrañó al amable joven espía fue ver cómo el cuello del otro era profanado por la lengua del señor.

You don't have to put on that red light / no debes ponerte en la luz roja

Los ojos del tipo de pronto se posaron en el cuerpo de Kirishima y dirigiéndole una mirada divertida por su estado de shock elevó su dedo índice hacia su boca pidiendo mantener el "secreto".

.  
.  
.

El día siguiente llegó y consigo cinco alumnos aparecieron completamente lastimados tomando de sorpresa a todos. Entre ellos se encontraba el chico nuevo, mismo que se convirtió en el nuevo objetivo de la actual pareja de Monoma. Ya muchos habían realizado sus teorías que incluían venganza, engaño y celos. Bakugou Katsuki se convirtió en un nombre conocido en todo el instituto por el comienzo de su mala reputación.

En veces Eijiro le seguía, intentando iniciar conversaciones. Realmente quería conocerle pero éste parecía no ceder jamás a soltarle una palabra amistosa. Sin embargo decidió no darse por vencido y cada que le veía se le acercaba, siempre teniendo algún comentario qué hacer.

Tener deportes se convertía en un fastidio de vez en cuando para el cenizo, pues al quitar su playera se podían apreciar las marcas posesivas que sólo el pelirrojo comprendía. Ya se sabía que el nuevo era soltero, lo cual se reducía a que los hombres creyeran que el joven tenía al menos una aventura diferente por semana. Incluso muchas de las mismas alumnas llegaron a insinuársele o proponerle tener sexo directamente, siendo rechazadas cruelmente por el susodicho.

Walk the streets for money / recorrer las calles por dinero

—¡Oi Bakugou! —exclamó el alegre universitario corriendo detrás del que le estaba dejando atrás guardando sus útiles sin cuidado dentro de su bolso de correa que usaba como mochila—. Espera —pidió una vez alcanzado su objetivo andante recuperando la respiración.

—No es mi culpa que seas retrasado cabello de mierda —reclamó frunciendo el ceño recobrando la caminata pausada una vez que su compañero estuvo al fin a su lado.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que se conocieron llegando así a una extraña relación de amistad llena de gritos por parte de uno y risas del contrario. El de dientes puntiagudos regularmente era robado hasta por una hora por otros estudiantes preguntando sobre información sobre el misterioso joven pidiendo consejos de ligue. Otros simplemente cuestionaban por curiosidad, unos más para conocer sus puntos débiles para terminar con él. Honestamente ya estaba cansado de que le buscaran sólo para responder, omitir o inventar respuestas sobre su amigo (o al menos él lo consideraba el suyo).

—¿Sabes de quién es cumpleaños hoy? —inquirió codeando al rubio esperando al menos un "felicidades" por su parte. Cosa que no recibió, pues en su lugar fue golpeado por una bolsa de una tienda deportiva en su pecho.

Confundido la tomó sacando de ella una camisa ajustada para hacer ejercicio color rojo, unas banda deportiva para el cabello y otras dos para sus manos. Todas ellas con diseños del símbolo de su héroe favorito de cómics. Casi lloró al ver tanta hermosura junta, pero no lo hizo porque no era masculino en ese momento.

—Como si no supiera, maldito puercoespín —farfulló. Al parecer sí le había hecho caso tres semanas antes cuando mientras él hablaba sin parar el otro adelantaba tareas con un audífono puesto reproduciendo música.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa —mencionó sin obtener respuesta, lo cual tomaría como un sí definitivo.

Ya había entrado tres veces con él siendo recibido por una amable pero escandalosa señora que obviamente se trataba de la madre de Katsuki y el mismo señor de la otra vez que ahora abrazaba a la mujer como si realmente le importara, y como si realmente no acosara a su hijo. 

Bakugou le llegó a mencionar que ese tipo era sólo la asquerosa pareja de su madre. Su padre había fallecido ya hace más de cinco años.

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right / no te importa si está bien o está mal

—Hey Blasty, ¿no has visto a Sero por acá? Le tenía que preguntar algo pero... —dobló un calmado Kirishima a la zona trasera de la escuela donde su amigo dijo que estaría, casi nunca iba ahí porque no fumaba muy a menudo pero cuando lo hacía era en ese lugar. Pero ésta no fue la ocasión, aquel día vio cómo el rubio se comía a una chica con sus labios logrando sacarle a ésta varios gemidos involuntarios. Los dos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar una tercera voz. Automáticamente reconoció a su acompañante como novia de un tipo de quinto semestre que seguramente se había metido con Bakugou haciéndole enojar. Y él siempre se metía con los puntos delicados de sus respectivas enemistades, así que chicos, jamás se metan en problemas con cierto rubio porque él te dará donde más te duela.

Él es algo vengativo y juega sucio. Mencionó Eijiro para sus adentros. No confía en nadie más que en sí mismo, eso no puede seguir siendo así. Finalizó concluyendo que su amigo necesitaba a alguien y él sin duda estaría ahí para él.

Roxanne

—Hoy no se te ocurra acompañarme a mi casa maldito segundón —amenazó el temperamental al sentir cómo su compañero se despedía de sus otros amigos para ir con él como siempre a su "hogar". Las últimas semanas el bastardo no había hecho otra cosa que no fuese andar como chicle pegado hasta en su propia casa, cosa que agradecía infinitamente, pues hasta la vieja bruja que tenía como madre se alegraba al ver el deslumbrante rostro del de grandes ojos. Eso sin contar que el acoso había reducido bastante, cosa que al desgraciado con el que tenía que vivir no le pareció en absoluto.

"Mañana me vas a cobrar todas las veces que no pude tenerte por la presencia de tu amiguito", había dicho éste. 

Y como era de esperarse Kirishima le restó importancia al asunto caminando al lado de su rubio amigo sin importarle los empujones y gritos que estaba recibiendo a cambio. Ni loco le dejaría a solas con el loco ese.

Detrás de la pareja estaba el "grupo de idiotas", como les había apodado Bakugou, suspirando entre derrotados y alegrados por su querido amigo. Siempre estuvieron conscientes de su orientación a pesar de que éste jamás estuvo en una relación, pero ahora podían comprobar con sólo ver que el de alborotado cabello estaba perdidamente enamorado del dichoso chico con explosivo temperamento.

—Está jodido —comentó Kaminari viendo cómo su amigo era empujado de nuevo tras su intento de abrazo.

—Mucho —concluyó Sero soltando un suspiro.

—Y enamorado —agregó Mina sin saber si sonreír o preocuparse.

You don't have to wear that dress tonight / no tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche

—¡Blasty! Te extrañé, ¿porqué faltaste ayer a clases? —reclamó un consternado Kirishima abrazando por los hombros al contrario, milagrosamente sin ser golpeado o empujado, ni un mísero insulto recibió por el contacto físico de más que estaba dándole. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la perdida mirada que poseía quien yacía entre sus brazos, a los dos segundos reaccionó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, sin hacer nada para alejar sus cuerpos sin embargo.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que traía puesta un suéter de cuello alto y su ceja y labio se encontraban reventados. Le había visto unas cinco veces esa prenda y la empezó a odiar desde la primera vez que tuvo que hacer uso de ella porque involucraban marcas de mordidas, uno que otro golpe y chupetones escondidos. 

Sin darse cuenta sus brazos que seguían al rededor del adolorido cuerpo del otro se tensaron con fuerza aprisionándolo más.

—Tuve que acompañar a mi vieja por el tratamiento que le están aplicando —confesó de mala gana. Eso en parte era verdad, por obvias razones prefirió no contar lo que sucedió cuando dejaron internada a su madre y regresó con el imbécil de su futuro padrastro teniendo casa sola.

You don't have to sell your body to the night / no tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche

—El tratamiento de recuperación que se está llevando a cabo tras la mastecomía realizada está yendo de maravilla, sin embargo se tendrá que realizar una radioterapia para evitar otra propagación del cáncer—informó el médico especialista a Bakugou y al tipo que fingía sentir preocupación por la madre de su juguete sexual. 

Esto había sido el comienzo de todo su sufrimiento y días de desesperanza. Pero es que él no tenía el suficiente dinero para financiar todo el tratamiento y el tipo que había conocido unas semanas atrás llegó entonces ofreciéndole resolver todos sus problemas a cambio de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Usted haga lo que sea necesario para salvar a la bella dama —aprobó el hombre que recién comenzaba a asentarse en la vida de Bakugou cuan parásito inmundo que poco a poco iría arruinando su de por sí, ya difícil vida, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente el omóplato del cenizo provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su torso y terminó por provocarle náuseas.

Aquella noche al dejar a Mitsuki internada en el hospital para el próximo paso que proseguía en la casa un chico de ojos rubíes era tomado nuevamente por el pelinegro de más de cuarenta años sellando su nuevo trato. La impotencia y odio hacia sí mismo le hicieron soltar lágrimas en el acto, las cuales fueron retiradas por la repugnante lengua del bastardo.

His eyes upon your face / sus ojos sobre tu rostro

—Ese Bakugou es un maldito, se ha revolcado con algunas de las chicas más candentes del campus —se quejaba Mineta, un simple compañero con Kirishima quien miraba ensimismado la revoltosa cabellera del mencionado que dormitaba en su asiento aprovechando la clase libre que estaban teniendo. El par de amigos de ojos rojizos tenía únicamente una materia en común, la cual era inglés, pues mientras que Kirishima estudiaba una licenciatura en administración para poder seguir con la empresa de sus padres y ampliarla aún más, Bakugou estudiaba una ingeniería en robótica industrial. Sus mismas áreas estaban separadas en edificios diferentes dentro de la monstruosa universidad que más bien parecía una pequeña ciudad. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el edificio de idiomas, sin embargo la profesora había faltado por un problema personal que tuvo que atender con urgencia.

—Es porque él no las acosa... creo que el acosado termina siendo él algunas veces —reflexionó al recordar cómo una tal Toga lo había abordado a la salida cuando él se disponía a marcharse lanzándosele con intenciones de obtener al menos un beso suyo. No obstante de alguna forma terminó con varias heridas y arañazos, fue muy piadoso al no presentar cargos contra ella.

—Pero tú tampoco las acosas al igual que muchos chicos pero no son tan solicitados como aquel badboy "cara bonita" —prosiguió el de baja estatura con veneno en las palabras entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No lo sé —levantó sus hombros encorvándose en duda. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pues se encontraba haciendo cosas más importantes como admirar al de explosivo caracter dormir, era una cosa que no veía todos los días sin duda.

—Y no sólo eso, he escuchado que se ha metido con varios hombres. Es impensable para mí teniendo en cuenta el amplio repertorio de cuerpos femeninos que tiene a sus manos. Sin embargo también le agradezco, aveces lo espío mientras faja con alguna caliente chica, es mejor que ver porno —presumió con la vista perdida seguramente recordando aquello.

—Él puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana, si los hombres se le acercan significa que en verdad es un malhumorado Adonis, aclamado por ambos sexos —le defendió sin ganas de seguir escuchando las experiencias sexosas que tiene el rubio con otras personas. Por alguna razón le causaba un dolor en el pecho, como angustia o tristeza. No tanto como lo que llegaba a sentir cuando le ve con el novio de su madre, en esos casos también siente impotencia y odio, mucho odio y repugnancia pero no hacia Bakugou, nunca podría sentir repugnancia por Bakugou.

Tal vez Mina tenía razón, se estaba enamorando del chico él también.

His hand upon your hand / sus manos sobre tu mano

Todos los días acompañaba al más alto por unos pocos centímetros a su casa y ahí permanecía transmitiéndole durante todo el día sus buenos deseos y alegres sonrisas al contrario para darle fuerzas de alguna forma. Algunas veces el casi nulo contacto físico que tenían aumentaba por consentimiento de Katsuki llegando a abrazos que el mencionado recibía sin mover un sólo dedo o simples acercamientos, el lado oscuro de esos días permisivos era que seguramente la noche anterior éste había tenido relaciones sexuales con el pelinegro que lo mantenía bajo su techo. Era inevitable para el pelirrojo sacar conclusiones y teorías con cada pista que obtenía, todas sus hipótesis no eran para nada bonitas.

El señor que respondía al nombre de Keitaro podía llegar a estar en casa en unas pocas ocasiones, una vez al notar cómo su "juguete" era abrazado cariñosamente por el de puntiagudo cabello se acercó y cínicamente colocó una mano sobre la de Katsuki retirándola al segundo siguiente lentamente.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías amigos. No lo parece, no deberías —soltó en forma de burla saliendo de la cocina, lugar en el que se encontraban los dos tomando un descanso tras haber estado tres horas seguidas trabajando en sus respectivos proyectos.

Dos pares de rojos ojos observaban con recelo la salida donde el sujeto había pasado sin poder controlar a los demonios que amenazaban con salir violentamente. 

His lips caress your skin / sus labios acarician tu cuerpo

En una habitación un rubio cenizo llora en silencio mientras que un pelinegro lo desmorona más y más con cada embestida proporcionada. Mientras, piensa en ese chico pelirrojo que no había hecho más que ocupar sus pensamientos durante los últimos días, ese quien sin pedir permiso entró a su corazón a la fuerza, ¿quién no quedaría flechado con menuda sonrisa más brillante y cálida que el mismo sol?. 

Se sentía del asco, como la mierda más despreciable del mundo. No quería esto, nunca lo quiso pero actualmente no hacía más que lamentarse por haber aceptado ese maldito trato, se arrepentía. Aún si eso significaba jamás conocer al dulce chico que no había hecho más que ofrecerle su amistad desde que llegó a la universidad.

It's more than I can stand! / ¡es más de lo que puedo soportar!

Por otra parte Eijiro había estado sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el nuevo individuo que conoció hace ya unos meses. Lo peor era que no podía sacarle de su mente sin importar cuánto lo intentase.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus glándulas lagrimales sin permiso. Una inmensa tristeza y frustración comenzaban a emerger y él se sentía morir. Su intención nunca fue enamorarse del chico problema, pero su corazón era muy rebelde y estúpido como para darse cuenta que el de explosivo carácter jamás le correspondería como él tanto anhelaba.

Aquella noche terminó en compañía de sus amigos comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, viendo películas que le devolvieron el sueño y bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas para olvidar un poco su dolor que con la calidez del amor amistoso de los demás había disminuido considerablemente. 

Roxanne!

—B-Bakugou —comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo titubeante. Ugh, ese tartamudeo no había sido para nada masculino, así que dando un largo respiro y calmar sus nervios continuó—. Bakugou —tajó atrayendo finalmente la atención del contrario que se dedicaba a hacer tareas cómodamente en el sillón—. Te vi —sentenció recordando aquella vez, o las demás veces que fue testigo del cómo era tomado por otro. Finalmente se atrevió a abordar el tema.

—Explícate mejor cabello de mierda, que yo no soy adivino y es claro que me puedes ver porque no eres ciego —ladró con fastidio y una mirada cargada de indiferencia.

—El otro día —aclaró pensando en las palabras para decir lo próximo—. Te vi con aquel hombre, luego otro día te vi con otro y y-yo me preguntaba si... —insinuó con la voz ligeramente temblando, esto se le estaba complicando mucho y un salvaje sonrojo surcó su rostro. No quería inculparle o hacerle sentir incómodo pero no podía más con el dolor existente en su corazón.

—¿Si me vendo? —respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa con cinismo en su máxima expresión—. Sí, lo hago. ¿Porqué la pregunta, te interesaría algún panfleto o información sobre el servicio? —prosiguió sarcásticamente sacando todo su veneno retenido. Mientras que las palabras salían sin delicadeza o restricción alguna internamente él se sentía morir al decir eso pero su autodefensa siempre actuaba antes de siquiera pensar en algo bueno qué decir.

—¡No Bakugou! Yo jamás te preguntaría por algo así —lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su vista. ¿En qué momento se le comenzó a partir el alma cada vez que veía o recordaba que el cenizo recibía caricias y besos que él tanto había anhelado darle, de otros? Lo que sentía era un suplicio que ya no soportaba. Su corazón latía frenéticamente queriéndosele salir, seguramente para saltar y suicidarse por tanto dolor y drama que su dueño sufría.

—Vete —amenazó Bakugou con semblante serio apuntando a la puerta de su casa indicándole el camino que debía seguir a Eijiro. El mismo pelirrojo pensó que daría menos miedo unos gritos o golpes suyos que el hecho de verle calmado, sosteniéndole la mirada sin expresión alguna.

—No Katsuki, no —se opuso cruzándose de brazos, no lo dejaría solo, no ahora que más parecía necesitar compañía y ayuda. Aún si sentía que se orinaría encima gracias a la asesina mirada del contrario no se movió.

—¡Que te vayas carajo! —rugió explotando finalmente. Le urgía sacar al problema de puntiagudos dientes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar y eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, necesitaba estar solo para poder terminar de romperse. Seguramente el de cabello puntiagudo se sentía asqueado de él, era algo inevitable, incluso él mismo se repudiaba.

—¡Que no! Y por favor créeme cuando digo que te amo —soltó un dolido Kirishima acercándose lentamente al cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso me importa? Yo no te amo —informó con voz temiblemente neutra e inexpresiva, tanto que terminó de convencer a Kirishima de que esas palabras eran verdad. Razón por la cual aceptó el rechazo sin rechistar saliendo de la espaciosa casa del contrario comprendiendo las cosas al fin.

Él nunca me amó, nunca lo hará. Y eso lo terminó por completo.

Why does my heart cry? / ¿Porqué mi corazón llora?

¿Qué haces cuando tienes el corazón hecho añicos?.

El de peculiar dentadura siguió llorando lamentándose por su amor no correspondido y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por el cenizo por la misma razón de que había sido prácticamente echado de su casa, tal vez para siempre.

Deja de llorar idiota. Dijo para sus adentros. Un mal de amores no es el fin del mundo. Además, estaba más que seguro que Bakugou la tenía más difícil que él. Mucho más difícil, pues ni él se imaginaba el infierno que el mencionado vivía, ni cuánto aborrecimiento tenía hacia sí mismo, tampoco sabía las veces que el suicidio había surcado por su cabeza, siendo su madre el único motivo por el cual se mantenía ahí. Ella que tanto luchó por mantenerse con vida por su amado retoño y su hijo queriendo acabar con la suya. 

El mundo es cruel, pero incluso después de la tormenta viene la calma y el majestuoso arcoíris. Claro que nadie mencionaba los cultivos ahogados y destrozados, la gente y animales callejeros sin protección que se vieron afectados o la tan ansiada salida de alguien que fue frustrada por la torrencial lluvia. Ah, pero qué hermoso arcoíris salió.

Roxanne!

—No idiota, aquí va un "an", porque el sustantivo que acompaña al artículo comienza con vocal y tú de estúpido pusiste "a". Entonces quedaría "I brought you an apple" —aclaró Katsuki explicándole a Kirishima los últimos detalles de su tarea. Éste soltó un "Ohh", como si le hubiesen contado el dato más interesante del mundo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Tras una horrible semana en la que casi no se hablaron en lo absoluto los dos se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir así. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse se habían acoplado tan bien que ahora les era imposible culminar tareas que antes hacían con toda facilidad por su cuenta. Se necesitaban el uno al otro y aunque para uno era difícil de aceptar igual tuvo que poner de su parte para fingir que no tenían sentimientos por el otro. Era eso o seguir con la horrible tensión con la que habían estado conviviendo últimamente.

.  
.  
.

—¡Es más sencillo cuando tú lo explicas! —halagó el de menor tamaño apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del contrario apreciando su gran belleza sin vergüenza alguna. Se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de la sala en la casa del de alegre personalidad, éste le había pedido ayuda a su amigo con la tarea de inglés. Ya antes se habían reunido así y al día siguiente él comprendía todo lo de la clase. Descartando los insultos que le eran proporcionados en verdad podía ser un buen maestro, tanto que incluso llegaron a tener varias sesiones de aprendizaje con sus otros tres amigos antes de algún examen. 

—Maldita sea, quita esa cara de perro que te cargas.

—¿Qué cara? —cuestionó desentendido aún sin separarse ni un poco del amplio hombro del que se encontraba reclamando. 

No sabía si era o no intencional pero esos grandes y expresivos ojos llenos de calidez, cariño y admiración estaban terminando con el autocontrol de éste. Aún más si sus apetecibles labios se encontraban a tan escasos centímetros de los suyos, entreabiertos y con olor de los bombones que apenas hace unos minutos comían como postre. 

—Joder, Kirishima —gruñó hambriento de esos deliciosos labios que poseía el contrario eliminando la distancia entre los dos comenzando así un desesperado y ansioso beso. Casi al instante sus lenguas comenzaron una lujuriosa danza, separándose ocasionalmente para lamer por fuera dejando hilos de saliva que desaparecían cuando volvían a juntarse.

—Ngh —gimió el mencionado entre dientes sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable ante los toques y besos que estaba recibiendo. Un camino de éstos últimos se había generado desde su cavidad bucal hasta su mandíbula, luego bajaron a su cuello y clavícula dejando rojizas marcas en el proceso. Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó sus brazos en hombros ajenos dejándose llevar y poniendo su cuerpo a merced del experimentado rubio que había vuelto a comerle los labios, aún si ya había sido pinchado una vez por sus dientes.

Conforme pasaban los segundos cada uno se iba habituando al otro con una rapidez envidiable. Kiri cada vez le daba más batalla al otro tomando de vez en cuando el control. Los dos habían sido ya marcados mutuamente en zonas visibles, fue entonces que el calor se hizo insoportable y la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Unas cálidas manos se filtraron por debajo de la holgada camisa del moreno acariciando con vehemencia su torso, trazando círculos con la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza mientras que el contrario un poco más frustrado por la prenda ajustada deportiva que traía puesta se limitó a simplemente levantarla y despojarle de ella.

—Me encantas —soltó sonriendo en medio del húmedo intercambio salival. Aún cuando vio el lastimado y ya marcado tronco del contrario lo único que pudo salir de éste fue un sincero halago logrando prender un fuego dentro de su corazón que creía ya extinto. Amor y esperanza.

Tras varios minutos de su candente sesión amorosa lo único que traían puesto eran los bóxers. Para terminar lo que comenzaron se levantaron y torpemente se encerraron en un cuarto azotando la puerta. 

Poco después se inició una disputa de gemidos, llamados al contrario y sonidos lascivos llenos de placer los cuales se prolongaron por mucho tiempo. 

—Te amo.

—Lo sé idiota —fue la contestación obtenida. Al segundo siguiente sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos—. Y yo no hago el amor con cualquiera —reveló imitando la acción anterior pero en el ojo derecho de quien yacía a su lado con las piernas entrelazadas. Una vez terminado el acto se habían parado a bañarse para después volverse a meter entre las sábanas con solamente ropa interior puesta.

Feelings I can't fight! / ¡sentimientos con los que no puedo luchar!

Las sesiones de estudio de los dos chicos actualmente siempre terminaban en la cama y sin ropa, tocándose como si no existiese un mañana. Ante todo el mundo eran simplemente un par de mejores amigos, pero en cuanto se cercioraban de no ser vistos no podían pasar más de tres segundos sin que alguno de los dos comenzase a agasajarse al otro. Sus amigos ya iniciaban a sospechar de su posible relación, era ya algo obvio que cada que se desaparecían al encontrarlos de nuevo "charlando amenamente" en realidad habían estado comiéndose los labios ajenos, pues constantemente los traían hinchados y el temperamental de vez en cuando portaba con normalidad algún tipo de herida en su boca.

—Uh, ¡Hola Bak- —comenzó Kirishima sin poder finalizar su frase de saludo, pues su novio le había jalado dentro de un pequeño almacén cortando sus palabras ya que ahora sus labios estaban siendo atacados por los contrarios con ansiedad y mucho deseo.

—Cállate cabello mierdoso, hace ya más de una semana que no cogemos y no creo soportar un día más —admitió quitándose la playera a una gran velocidad. El tipo de contacto que estaban teniendo era salvaje y descuidado, sin rodeos y muy directo. El rubio interrumpió aquel excitante y húmedo beso para deshacerse de la ropa del teñido, mientras que éste también se encontraba ocupado desabrochando el pantalón del explosivo joven, bajándolo con todo y bóxers. Él también extrañaba sentir el masculino cuerpo de su pareja sobre el suyo, pero siendo sincero el hecho de que últimamente no era él quien llevaba el control le desesperaba un poco, ser el de abajo estaba bien pero no por tantos días seguidos.

—¿Realmente lo haremos en la universidad? —cuestionó ahora en pleno estado de desnudez sintiéndose ya tan duro como una roca.

—No pendejo, bienvenido a tus clases de anatomía humana, yo soy tu maldito maestro —insultó como siempre regresando a sus actividades anteriores como lamer y provocar en el de dentadura filosa suaves gemidos que eran como el cielo para él. Verle sonrojado y con esa boba sonrisa siempre le podía aunque no lo demostrara, ese chico era como un intenso y cálido fuego en medio de una nevada, impidiéndole al vagabundo morir de hipotermia. Eso era, su corazón se sentía cálido con su cercanía, protegiéndole del frío y crudo mundo con sus injusticias y demás mierdas.

Sólo aquel pequeño sitio fue testigo de la pasional relación carnal protagonizada por la dupla de enamorados ansiosos de tener algo de contacto. La repentina necesidad de Katsuki de sentir al contrario contra su cuerpo recayó en el suceso de la noche anterior que involucró a Keitaro abusando una vez más física y psicológicamente del joven.

Kirishima era consciente de ello, encontrándose a sí mismo con la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho al respecto, pues a fin de cuentas había sido el rubio quien aceptó un trato, metiéndose directamente en la boca del lobo. Si dejaba de hacer lo que él quisiera entonces su madre correría peligro, eso sin contar que no dudaría en exponer al menor humillándole de las maneras más viles posibles. 

De todos modos la vida de los pobres siempre pendía de un delgado hilo manipulado por los ricos, ésta no era la excepción de Bakugou. El despreciable señor era capaz de todo nada más para vengarse, para empeorar el asunto nadie le podía tocar o frenar, tenía contactos en los altos mandos. Después de todo vivían en un país corrupto.

Besos fueron repartidos en cada pequeño moretón o marca que habían sido dejados en el blanquecino cuerpo, mismo que se limitaba a temblar con cada tacto. Se sentía tan bien ser tocado por alguien a quien amas...

—Katsuki —musitó acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de quien se encontraba bajo su calor corporal, retirando las pocas lágrimas rebeldes que estaban saliendo de éste cuerpo, porque sí, el temperamental e "inquebrantable" chico se encontraba llorando. Inmediatamente ocultó su rostro entre su desnudo hombro avergonzado de su vulnerable estado—. Saldremos de ésta, ese hijo de puta tiene que pagar y tú tienes que ser libre mi amor —concluyó entrando en él apaciguando sus gimoteos con un tierno beso a mitad del ahora delicado acto.

El de blanca piel envolvió sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del apiñonado para luego entrelazar sus dedos sirviendo de base estable para el contrario que comenzaba a embestir cada vez más fuerte. 

You're free to leave me / eres libre de dejarme

Camino a una zona montañosa se encontraban éstos dos, uno admiraba como pocas veces hacía, el maravilloso paisaje natural sin ese ceño fruncido que tanto le caracterizaba haciéndole lucir malditamente bien. O al menos eso pensaba el embelesado joven de grandes ojos expresivos.

Finalmente se habían decidido por tener una cita, era muy claro el quién había elegido el lugar. 

Hermoso. Fue el primer pensamiento dentro de la revoltosa mente al ver a su novio. Esa tersa piel de porcelana que poseía, sus manos con largos y estéticos dedos, esos que tanto amaba morder y lamer al tener intimidad, su grave voz y todos los tipos de sonrisa que poseía para cada ocasión. Todo él era masculino y genial, muchos en la universidad ansiaban una cita con tan cotizado hombre y todos y cada uno de ellos era ya rechazado. Había dejado de meterse con casi todos a excepción de cierta persona que preferiría no recordar, al menos el día de hoy. Quería dejar de pensar en planes de escape o formas de liberar al que se situaba sentado con tan relajada expresión a su lado por éste día sólo para disfrutar junto a él. Ya tenía varios detalles en manos, le faltaba desarrollarlos más para poderlos poner en práctica. 

—¿Qué putas quieres? —cuestionó el delicado Katsuki a su acompañante recobrando el ceño fruncido que había desaparecido cuando comenzó a relajarse. Su brazo se encontraba aprisionado entre las manos de Eijiro que lo sostenían firmemente con cariño, y su hombro invadido por la cabeza de rojos cabellos del mencionado. Su tierna mirada estaba completamente depositada en él viéndole como si fuese un bello y fantástico ser mitológico.

—Nunca me dejes —pidió con cierto deje de temor en sus palabras, las cuales le tomaron por sorpresa. Así que enojado por la sola mención de abandonarle decide tomar sus dos mejillas entre sus manos para luego plantarle rápido beso, después otro en su frente y seguidamente en ambos cachetes terminando en su nariz.

—Deja de pensar en tanta mierda, cabello mierdoso. Yo no pienso abandonarte, primero muerto —sentenció volviendo a unir sus labios por un periodo más largo de tiempo, ya sin importarle si había más gente en el tren mirándoles. Menos mal que era un sábado en la mañana.

Y con esas simples palabras se formó inconscientemente un pacto, pues Kirishima ahora sabía que estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado de aquella bomba que soltaba maldiciones y gritos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que la bomba no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a enamoramiento. Se amaban demasiado para ser verdad.

But just don't deceive me! / ¡pero no me engañes!

A lo lejos Kirishima observaba al rubio, que desconocía su presencia, conversar con una castaña de melena corta. Éste le daba la espalda mientras que la chica tenía su maravillado rostro visible a sus ojos. 

No pudo evitar sentir una terrible presión en su pecho, ella en verdad era muy linda, con un buen cuerpo. Aquello podía verse desde lejos, el hecho de que prestaba total atención a lo que Bakugou decía aparentemente, sosteniendo en todo momento una sonrisa emocionada y conmovida no hizo más que empeorar su situación. Decidió que ya había visto suficiente al presenciar cómo la mujer se paró y sin pedir permiso abrazó fuertemente al contrario, el cual casi no opuso resistencia.

—¡Eres todo un romántico Katsuki! —bromeó Uraraka con la finalidad de molestar a su amigo de la infancia, el cual se había transferido a una nueva universidad y a un nuevo fraccionamiento. Ahora no podían verse tanto pero con cada encuentro que planeaban ella siempre lograba sacarle información al rubio demonio que tenía como mejor amigo. 

Lo que pudo obtener tras mucha insistencia: ese cascarrabias finalmente había conseguido a alguien con quién experimentar el amor. De la pura alegría y emoción se le abalanzó encima al joven sonrojado que tenía enfrente. Ahora ansiaba conocer a ese tal pelirrojo de nombre Eijiro Kirishima.

Lo que ambos ignoraban fue el hecho de que ese tal pelirrojo también tuvo el placer de conocer a la alguna vez mencionada mejor amiga de Bakugou, claro que eso aún no lo sabía y en su mente había visto una escena melosa y romántica. 

.  
.  
.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Mina algo extrañada y preocupada al ver a su amigo en tal estado de profunda tristeza. Esa misma noche había recibido su visita, al abrir la puerta de su casa su lado protector salió a flote al verle con una expresión de total angustia, reteniendo a las lágrimas amenazantes con salir.

—De igual forma perdón por interrumpir tan repentinamente en tu hogar, creo que fuiste mi única opción viable. Supongo que de todas formas ya sospechabas algo —comentó desganado, dejando a la pelirosa acariciar su cabello, él descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de la de piel sonrosada quien estaba sentada. Eso siempre parecía calmarle al menos un poco, ese par podía llegar a ser algo empalagoso, eran como un par de hermanos los cuales se cuidaban mutuamente—. Y sí... —continuó recobrando su amargura, su mirar oscureció nuevamente—. Él hablaba con otra chica y ésta se le abalanzó encima gritando su nombre emocionada... ¡lo abrazó! —se quejó levantando ambos brazos en una expresión de exasperación.

—Puede tratarse de una amiga suya, zopenco. Además, abrazar a las personas es de lo más normal. Juro que si tu noviecito nos llega a ver en ésta posición seguramente me quitaría a la fuerza con una patada o al menos un empujón, ¿y te quejas sólo porque una muchacha lo abrazó? —indagó jalando un poco de los mechones pelirrojos tinturados de su tonto amigo como modo de reprimenda frunciendo más su fingido ceño. Debía regañar a su adorado compañero de crímenes, alguien debía hacerlo o las inseguridades de éste podrían crecer. Ella no quería aguantarle en una de sus crisis donde se cuestionaba si era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien o para algo, ya tuvo que apoyarlo en una que le dio justo antes de entrar a la universidad, el estrés y su preocupación por no ser tan inteligente terminaron atrofiando al chico.

—No me preocuparía si se tratase de alguien más porque, Dios mío, los abrazos son de lo mejor de éste mundo. ¡Pero estamos hablando de Bakugou! El mismo que huye de mis muestras de afecto, las cuáles muestra únicamente cuando se pone celoso. Ese mismo Bakugou se dejó abrazar por esa chica.

—¿Jamás te ha dicho si tiene una amiga? —indagó la contraria presionando con una mano los suaves cachetes de éste, quien segundos después soltó un quejido una vez sintió las ya algo largas uñas de la fémina, quien asumió toda la responsabilidad de hacer entrar en razón al cabeza dura de Eijiro con la misión de apaciguar esos celos dañinos.

—Hum... —puso un dedo en su mentón intentando hacer memoria, algo que le ayudase a contestar—. ¡Sí! Pero sólo la ha mencionado superficialmente, no sé muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

—Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer y así evitarás abrumarte más —aconsejó sabiamente Ashido cruzando sus brazos elevando las comisuras de sus labios confiadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que mejor sé hacer según tú? —se aventuró a preguntar observando a su amiga con esos grandes y redondos ojos expectantes.

—No pensar —estableció con naturalidad como si no hubiera dicho de una manera que el de la cicatriz es un cabeza-hueca—. Es decir, no sigas pensando, sólo estás haciéndote ideas equivocadas, martillándote con lo mismo.

—¡Hey! —Eso no había sido nada lindo. Podría ser un idiota pero no un estúpido, incluso aveces sus ideas eran muy innovadoras e interesantes. Pero en el contexto al que se refería Mina, tenía razón. 

En sus adentros la de mirada profunda pensaba bien las cosas comenzando a preocuparse un poco por su mejor amigo. Ella no era idiota, sabía el tipo de reputación que el rubio se había ganado a pulso en la universidad. Incluso conocía a dos chicas que se liaron con Bakugou y escuchado sobre un chico que había despertado en una cama junto a él. Y en caso de que en efectivo hubiera regresado a sus viejos hábitos "sociales" estando aún en una relación con el tierno Kiri sin dignarse a decírselo entonces algún plan de venganza se le ocurriría para hacerle sufrir un poco. Pero primero habría que asegurar las cosas.

.  
.  
.

—Ayer te vi con una linda chica, ¿quién era? —investigó intentando sonar casual, ocultando su latente dolor. Incluso rió un poco para disimular y aminorar sus nervios ante la extrañada mirada fría de su novio.

Al día siguiente, siendo obligado por su amiga Kirishima le preguntó directamente a su pareja sobre la causante de sus celos. Enserio no quería hacerlo pero no tuvo de otra cuando la de cabello rizado le recogió varias cosas de su colección del gran Crimson Riot para sobornarlo, prometiendo que las regresaría una vez le contara cómo le fue.

—¿Linda chica? —repitió el otro intentando hacer memoria. No, no recordaba haber pasado el rato con una linda chica.

—Así es. De b-buen cuerpo, castaña, ¿cabello corto? —aclaró sacando a flote las características de las que pudo alcanzar a recordar. Todo pareció hacer entrar en razón al perdido Katsuki.

—Ah, cara redonda —no decía que fuera fea. De hecho él mismo la había tenido qué defender de varios viejos acosadores a la hora de pasar por callejones o barrios, también la había celado cuando varios con mejores intenciones, o no tanto, la intentaban cortejar. Era guapa pero al ya estar acostumbrado a ese ruidoso dolor de cabeza no la podía considerar atractiva o deseable.

—¿Cara redonda? —extrañado inclinó la cabeza sin comprender del todo—. ¿E-es tu amiga Blasty?.

—Creo que la palabra cruz de cada día quedaría mejor pero sí. También le queda aceptable ese bobo término —respondió sin gana. Era de mañana y aún no tomaba su ansiada taza de café o té. No funcionaba al cien por ciento sin uno de esos dos líquidos.

Y justo esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para animar al pelirrojo. Ahora su sonrisa se había transformando en una amplia y verdadera, sin ese peso encima.

...and please believe me when I say / y por favor créeme cuando digo 

El cenizo se arreglaba para una cita que tendría con Kirishima, colocándose colonia como último detalle. Llevaba casi una hora de anticipación, en un principio comenzó a cambiarse como alma que lleva el diablo al ver la tardía hora en su celular. A los pocos minutos cayó en cuenta de que eran las 18:20, no las 20:18 como creyó en un principio, sin embargo terminó lo que comenzó para así poder tener poco más de una hora para dar una leída a su libro y asegurarse de que efectivamente, se sabía todo.

De pronto se escucha la puerta siendo azotada anunciando la llegada del probablemente ebrio Keitaro, quien seguramente se había ido a divertir a un exclusivo burdel o un sitio parecido. Realmente era alguien repudiable.

—¿Vas a ver a tu noviecito mi querido futuro hijastro? —cuestionó arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en alcohol y probablemente alguna otra sustancia sospechosa e ilegal, nada salía del todo bien en una situación así, eso lo tenía bien claro el de rubíes orbes.

—No es de tu puta incumbencia bastardo —bramó tomando una distancia segura. Esa noche como algunas otras ellos dos estarían solos, actualmente eran muy pocas las veces, por no decir que nulas las ocasiones en las que se encontraban solos durante toda la noche, pues el rubio comenzó a tomar la costumbre de dormir con el cabello de mierda en su casa o algún hotel los días que su madre se quedaba internada a observación y terapias. 

—Claro que lo es, tú serás mi familia gracias a tu madre. Ese apellido de mierda que tienes será eliminado muy pronto, nosotros seremos tu única familia —soltó con sorna sujetando con fuerza y sin cuidado el mentón del menor. Éste sólo guardó silencio sin ganas de convivir con esa escoria, esa noche saldría y no deseaba tener percances. El mayor al notar que era ignorado prosiguió—. El joven que te visita de vez en cuando te dejará, como debería ser —jactó rojo del coraje.

—Cállate.

—Sólo eres un berrinche de ese niño rico, porque eso es lo que es él, y tú eres su simple gato. ¿También te usa como muñeco anti-estrés? —bromeó riendo de su propio chiste lleno de crueldad—. ¿Quién querría a un chico con un blanquecino cuerpo como el tuyo? —prosiguió con la tortura mental, lavando su cerebro de poco a poco—. Lleno de moretones y unas cuantas heridas. Tan solo eres un perro rabioso y lastimado que nadie quiere y él entonces juega al rescatista contigo. Nadie soportaría estar con alguien como tú a excepción mía —susurró depositando una mano en su rostro, acariciándole con vehemencia, pasando su pulgar por encima de sus labios—. Mírate, has bajado de peso. El sexo es un buen deporte pero si no comes nada después entonces pasa ésta desgracia, ya todos saben lo fácil que eres, ¿verdad?. Ofreciéndote siempre al mejor postor —su voz cada vez sonaba más molesta y ronca. El menor estaba listo para atacar en cuanto las cosas se salieran de control.

—Ya basta —pidió con amargura sintiendo el autoestima que había logrado construir a través de los meses desmoronarse. No quería seguir teniendo esa desagradable conversación.

—Pero no tienes porqué seguirlo haciendo, mi pequeño —mencionó esbozando una sonrisa casi maniática—. No debes hacerlo ya con nadie. Únicamente yo puedo tocarte maldito —sentenció sacando de quién sabe dónde fuerza suficiente para retirar su camisa rompiéndola en el proceso, dejando al descubierto una combinación de moretones, mordidas, chupetones y raspaduras o cortes junto con una que otra quemadura auto-provocada en una de sus crisis de ansiedad. Las huellas sexuales provenían de dos obvias personas. Las más marcadas y dolorosas patrocinadas siempre por el de edad más avanzada. Siempre que se veía en los espejos no podía con tanto dolor y aborrecimiento, sentía que se merecía más heridas por no ser lo suficientemente valiente o listo para salir de ese pozo sin salida en el que se había metido y ahora inconscientemente arrastraba a su pareja a su nivel, lo cual era lo que menos deseaba.

En varias ocasiones fue regañado por un dolido y preocupado Kirishima cuando milagrosamente identificaba las auto-lesiones de las demás magulladuras. Minutos después de su sermón entonces hacían el amor, incluso con más sentimiento y delicadeza de la acordada.

I love you! / ¡que te amo!

En un amanecer dos jóvenes habían despertado desnudos entre las sábanas con las manos entrelazadas completamente sumergidos en su sesión matutina de besos húmedos. Ocasionalmente alguno soltaba una risita al cometer un error o morder de más alguna zona. Los pechos del más alto tenían varios rastros de los puntiagudos dientes del menor por meses de diferencia, el maldito disfrutaba succionar y lamer especialmente esa zona demasiado erógena para ambas partes. 

—Te amo —espetó sin más el que daba un relajante masaje al cuero cabelludo del ceñudo que sorprendentemente tenía una expresión relajada y hasta cierto punto alegre. Claro que cualquiera estaría feliz de estar entre los fornidos brazos de un hermoso y resplandeciente joven, especialmente si éste te da masajes y acaricia tu rostro como si fueses el más preciado tesoro. 

Muy pocas eran las veces en las que Katsuki bajaba la guardia alta y fuerte que siempre poseía. Pero esos ojos junto con esa mirada lograban milagros. Renunciaría hasta a su propia vida con tal de tenerle cerca y jamás despegarse de él. Al lado de aquel idiota quedaba completamente indefenso. Sólo esperaba que su rayo de luz no desapareciera o se apartara de él, aún cuando él era un mundo de tinieblas.

—Yo también idiota —respondió cerrando los ojos nuevamente—. Aún con mis mierdas en el cuerpo... de seguro te gustan los dálmata —soltó desganado y aún algo adolorido por el golpe en las costillas, cortesía de Keitaro. Definitivamente debía comer mejor ya para ganar más músculo y recuperar esos kilos perdidos, su cuerpo ahora mismo estaba de la mierda, estaba muy consciente de ello.

—Los dálmata son lindos, pero no tanto como tú —pensativo reflexionó y segundos después recuperó su sonrisa—. ¡Tú me encantas! —exclamó emocionado besando el moretón que más cerca le quedaba, luego repartió más en cada golpe, rasguño, quemadura y demás que cubrían su cuerpo haciendo pasar muchas cosquillas gracias a su nariz y respiración al desafortunado cenizo que soltó risas y carcajadas sin querer.

Ah, música para los oídos. Pensaba Eijiro interrumpiendo por unos pocos segundos su actividad para apreciar mejor el sonido que su amado emitía con cada roce. Si había algo que le gustara más que escucharlo gemir, era sin duda escucharle reír.

Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Cuatro llamadas perdidas y un sinfín de mensajes dirigidos al idiota de cabello rojo, todo aquello sin ser siquiera visto. Katsuki comenzaba a preocuparse, razón por la cual tomó su motocicleta y partió inmediatamente a la casa del otro con las esperanzas en que simplemente se tratase de su idiotez. Seguramente se encontraba plácidamente dormido y sin preocupaciones de cargar su celular.

Flashback 

Estaban nuevamente en la gran casa solos, Mitsuki había salido a revisión y no regresaría hasta dentro de unas tres horas que Bakugou tuviera que recogerla. Esa bruja ya se encontraba bien y las fuerzas para golpear y gritarle a su rubio engendro regresaron después de que las quimios saliesen exitosas. No quería admitirlo pero era un gran alivio para el de rojizos orbes. El cual se negaba a tener más encuentros con Keitaro desde hace ya más de dos semanas, sabía que no podría negarse por siempre, aquel hombre estaba loco, pero realmente no quería sentirlo cerca cuando llevaba ya todos esos días también teniendo sexo con únicamente su pelirrojo novio, como debería ser.

Claro que ello hacía hervir de celos y coraje al pelinegro cada que veía un nuevo chupetón en la pálida piel del más joven, quien parecía realmente querer refregárselos encima. Odiaba compartir lo que era suyo y ese chico técnicamente había aceptado ser su zorra, otra cosa era que ahora el hijo de puta estuviera jugando al "amor verdadero" con un tipo de sonrisa filosa. Él no lo aceptaría, aún si debía fingir ser un buen futuro padrastro apoyando al rubio en su patética relación frente a la madre de éste quien parecía más que contenta de tener al tal Kirishima dentro de aquella disfuncional e hipócrita familia.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes vivir felizmente con el chico lindo ese con quien también te revuelcas en la cama? —indagó Keitaro con sorna—. Sólo recuerda que he invertido mucho en ti y en tu madre, mi precioso Katsuki —continuó depositando su rasposa y larga mano en el mentón del cenizo, comenzando a acariciar el mismo antes de ser bruscamente apartado con un manotazo—. Terminarás tu tonta relación tarde o temprano si no quieres que haga o mande a hacer cosas que te podrían afectar.

Fin del flashback

No quería pensar en eso, realmente no quería pensar en eso, pero entonces su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco cuando al llegar vio a su pareja medio golpeada intentando abrir la puerta con sus llaves. Éste al sentir el aura asesina del otro se volteó tímidamente esbozando su mejor sonrisa de disculpa. Si algo odiaba el alegre universitario era preocupar o llenar de más problemas de los que ya tenía a la persona que más amaba.

—Shima... —fue lo único que el cenizo pudo soltar, con un nudo en la garganta y los puños cerrados como si quisiera golpear a alguien o a sí mismo. Con pasos lentos se acercó preocupado ahuecando una de sus manos para sostener la mejilla de Eijiro, segundos después golpeó ligeramente su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso y enojado al mismo tiempo. 

—Katsuki —se sobó ligeramente la zona golpeada soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que quien le proporcionó el manotazo no estaba enojado, o al menos se encontraba mucho más preocupado y en parte culpándose por el estado actual del mismo—. Sólo son unos golpecitos —rió nerviosamente intentando de manera fracasada aminorar el aura asesina que comenzaba a emanar el rubio—. Me asaltaron y ahora no tengo ni cartera ni celular pero estoy bien —desesperadamente procuró calmarle restándole importancia al asunto.

—Puta madre, tú no entiendes que el bastardo de Keitaro está loco, estoy seguro que ese desgraciado provocó esto.

A pesar de la latente vena decorando la sien de Bakugou debido a la rabia que tenía acumulada, por el momento se limitó a acariciar el rostro ajeno logrando sacar ligeros gemidos de dolor al tocar ciertas partes de su maltratada cara. La culpa le envolvió por completo y éste comenzó a temblar mordiendo su mejilla interior para evitar soltar algún tipo de sollozo involuntario, tanta fuerza fue aplicada que inclusive un ligero sabor metálico fue perceptible para sus papilas gustativas. 

—Maldita sea, todo esto es mi puta culpa. Te arrastré en mi mierda y ahora vete, golpeado sólo por mi mala decisión de vender mi culo —murmuró cabizbajo el rubio pasando un algodón remojado en alcohol para desinfectar el labio y ceja reventada del afectado. Al terminar dejó un casto pero delicado beso en ambas partes a modo de disculpa. Como si él hubiese sido el agresor directo, así lo sentía sin embargo.

—Y aún así te considero lo mejor que ha pasado en mi jodida vida. Carajo, te amo Katsuki. Demasiado para ser sano —fue su sencilla contestación, al segundo siguiente esbozó una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, calmando los demonios internos del de blanca piel.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, Eijiro? —inquirió levantando una ceja divertido. 

El contrario le miró travieso deformando su inocente sonrisa por una socarrona y divertidamente seductora.

—No, pero con ésta boca te beso a ti. Ni modo, te jodes porque de tanto escuchar tu vulgar vocabulario ya se me pegó un poquito —y sin dar tiempo para reaccionar ambos juntaron sus labios desesperadamente olvidando por completo las heridas de uno que habían pasado ya a segundo plano.

Cada beso tenía un toque de amargura por parte del de mayor estatura, cuya boca sabía ligeramente a tabaco. Kirishima sabía que éste fumaba estando angustiado o atrapado, sintiéndose solo, estresado y con ansiedad, misma razón por la cual profundizó cada roce y cada caricia para hacerle saber que no estaba solo en el mundo. 

Los labios fueron bajando por la piel bronceada de su pareja logrando sacarle suspiros entrecortados que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en ligeros gemidos placenteros al morder o lamer ciertos puntos del cuello y clavícula. Fríos dedos recorrieron el caliente torso del mismo por debajo de la holgada playera que portaba aquella tarde, la cual era levantada para luego ser bajada de nuevo a su lugar con el único objetivo de fastidiar al dulce chico que gruñía en cada beso.

—Por un demonio, ya quítamela —demandó bajando sus dos manos que yacían sobre la cintura de su temperamental pareja para ahora contornear y dar un apretón al buen trasero que se cargaba el maldito. Éste soltó una risita mandando por fin a volar la prenda del otro, dejando también que le quitase la suya para estar en condiciones igualitarias. 

—Si tú me aprietas ahí atrás yo te apretaré aquí adelante bastardo —bromeó con voz ronca dirigiendo su mano a su entrepierna haciendo presión, como era de esperarse ya se encontraba duro, justo como el suyo que igual ansiaba salir de su prisión llamada pantalón. Un gemido salió de un sonrojado Kirishima que ahora se veía más que determinado a eliminar la vestimenta restante, tarea que se tomó la molestia de realizar liberando ambas erecciones para que cada uno tomase la contraria y hacer con ella lo mejor a su criterio. 

Cabe mencionar que aquello fue una escena realizada en el sofá familiar, seguidamente y sin interrumpir los lascivos besos y caricias, Bakugou cargó al contrario caminando en dirección a su ya muy conocido cuarto. Necesitaba entrar en él o entonces sí se volvería loco. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó lubricante y condones. 

Aquella noche las embestidas fueron lentas, tomándose su tiempo mientras, juntos en cuerpo y alma, soltaban mil y un cursilerías desde el fondo de su corazón. Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba. Sus bobas sonrisas de enamorados nadie podía borrárselas, entre ellos en lugar de un puto hilo rojo había una jodida cadena con una esposa por cada lado y aunque tuviesen la llave para zafarse no lo harían, tirarían la llave al océano sellando así su pacto de amor eterno, aún si dolorosamente terminaban separados, cosa que esperaban jamás pasase.

El silencio después de haber hecho el amor era cómodo. Los dos, con una de sus manos entrelazadas, se miraban mutuamente en la oscuridad gracias a la luz emitida por la pacífica luna. Habían ya tomado un baño juntos, no obstante decidieron dormir desnudos conformándose con el calor corporal que cada uno emanaba. Con eso era más que suficiente a pesar del frío clima de fuera.

Me dejaste, me dejaste

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana cuando Katsuki, con el corazón en un puño se vestía intentando no despertar al aún dormido joven de lacio cabello. Varios mensajes de un aparentemente furioso y encelado Keitaro llegaron a su celular advirtiendo que si no se alejaba de una vez por todas de su pareja entonces ésta seguiría sufriendo y pagando "los platos rotos" del cenizo. Éste ya sabía lo que el loco ese era capaz, no era novedad el saber que había mandado asesinar a al menos más de cinco personas. De esos casos únicamente se abrió uno en su contra pero salió limpio y libre de cargos luego de pagar una considerable suma de dinero al juez. La joven violada y asesinada por unos presuntos asaltantes no obtuvo la justicia merecida. Los que terminaron pisando la cárcel fueron los pobres vándalos contratados sin saber que terminarían siendo inculpados no solamente por asesinato, sino también por violación y maltrato.

Soltando sus primeras lágrimas de muchas en esa madrugada sacó una pluma y una hoja de libreta comenzando a escribir una carta de despedida. No podía ser cien por ciento sincero, no obstante tampoco quería que el amoroso hombre a su lado creyese que todo había sido nada más y nada menos que una vil farsa. Así que le agradeció principalmente por todo lo que pudo vivir a su lado, sus verdaderos sentimientos llenos de amor por el tinturado pelirrojo entre otras cosas. 

Depositó un suave beso en los ojos cerrados de su próximamente ex-pareja, viendo por última vez sus largas pestañas y su pacífico rostro al dormir, una de sus mejillas obtuvo la misma atención, su frente, nariz y por último sus siempre apetecibles labios.

Vaya que jamás creyó que tendría un último beso tan pronto. Siempre recordaría los suaves labios de Eijiro recorriendo su cuerpo, besando sus labios. Riendo, haciendo graciosas muecas, sus enormes y expresivos ojos o la infantil silueta de su rostro que podría fácilmente quitarle años de encima. 

Su nombre, su apodo pronunciados por su amable y entusiasta voz. Sus gritos cuando la emoción le consumía, esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de platicar sobre las cosas que más le gustaban teniendo siempre ese brillo y pasión en todo su ser, que podía deslumbrar a todos con solo mirarle. Y por último sus tiernos gemidos, esos que se le escapaban involuntariamente cuando la excitación sobrepasaba límites, su nombre entre éstos que su emisor odiaba por no sonar nada masculinos pero que a él le volvían loco.

Caminó en silencio, cerrando la puerta del cuarto, varios pasos más adelante saliendo de la casa que sentía más como su hogar que la construcción donde vivía su "dueño". Aveces desearía con todas sus fuerzas sacar de ahí a su madre y largarse de ahí junto al amor de su vida. Pero no era tan fácil, nada era fácil. Eso lo aprendió desde niño cuando su padre falleció y su economía estable se fue a la mierda. Luego lo reafirmó al creer que su vida quedaría solucionada aceptando lo que Keitaro le había propuesto. Más que quererse ayudar a sí mismo fue por la bruja de su madre a quien amaba demasiado, la cual no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida con el mísero tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.

Pero como nada le sale bien conoció a Kirishima y se enamoró.

El alma se me fue

Era sábado en la mañana y ese día se levantaba aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana para ejercitarse y hacer labores pendientes. Al abrir los ojos sintió que algo le faltaba, alguien. Y ese alguien era su Blasty que ya no estaba, se había marchado dejando algo extrañado al recién despertado que le siguió buscando con la mirada sin éxito. 

Siempre después de una noche así le seguía una mañana tranquila con los dos jóvenes riendo, uno más que el otro claro está. Abrazándose, susurrando cosas al oído, con sesiones mañaneras de besos y caricias, aveces incluso repitiendo la actividad realizada la noche anterior. Pero ahora lo que más destacaba era su ausencia.

Aún extrañado se levantó creyendo que tal vez tuvo que haber ido a resolver un asunto con su madre, eso era lo más viable. Lavó sus dientes y se vistió con ropa deportiva, justo antes de salir de la pieza notó una anomalía en su escritorio, se trataba de una hoja de papel de libreta prolijamente doblada. Comenzó a leer creyendo que se trataba de la razón por la ausencia de su novio explicada, cuando su corazón empezó a resquebrajarse y la respiración se le dificultó por el aire faltante, cuando su visión se nubló mojando así el papel con gotas saladas fue que comprendió la razón por la cual no estaba presente. Supo que el nudo que se formó en su garganta no se desenredaría al menos en unos cuantos días, o semanas. Sus manos temblaron cubriendo sus ojos rebosantes en lágrimas de tristeza y decepción.

Cabello de mierda, te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar.   
Nunca quise hacerte sufrir ni en mis más locos y horribles sueños, soy un maldito al que nada le sale bien. Ni mantenerte feliz puedo, siempre lo supe pero soy egoísta y tú un terrible masoquista, ahora para variar tendré que marcharme. Perdóname por eso.

Consíguete a alguien más, sal, diviértete y haz todas esas cosas que personas enérgicas y amables como tú hacen. Yo regresaré a la mierda en la que vivo, aunque no lo creas prefiero mil veces llorar sobre un deportivo y secarme las lágrimas con billetes. Yo solía estar en la miseria pero ese loco me sacó de ella, gracias a él te conocí mejor, de otro modo jamás nos hubiésemos reencontrado luego de aquella vez en el antro de hijos de papi. Por cierto, tú y tus idiotas amigos me demostraron que no todos los ricos son así... tan huecos y aburridos. 

El bastardo con el que vivo no me tolerará otro berrinche mío. Fue bueno mientras duró, debiste haber visto su cara cada vez que descubría nuevas marcas, rasguños, mordidas y chupetones en mi cuerpo, era muy placentero, aunque lo que le venía no tanto pero igual me daban gracia sus celos. Yo no sé qué carajo me ve él, qué carajo me ves tú. Ya sabes, hay muchos peces en el mar y no es que yo sea un tritón o algo por el estilo, ¿sabes?. Así que supérame aunque yo jamás logre hacerlo y enamórate.

Siempre tuyo: Bakugou Katsuki 

Mientras tanto la decisión del rubio de regresar a la casa fue celebrada por el azabache quien le regaló una enferma sonrisa llena de maldad y locura. Si el joven no era de él en cuerpo y alma entonces no permitiría que fuese de nadie.

—No todo está perdido, ésta sólo fue una etapa para lo que será tu futura libertad, la otra parte la pagarás con trabajo —mencionó alegremente rodeando su cuello, hablándole al oído. Vaya que tenía grandes planes para el apuesto joven. Le daría finalmente la libertad luego de que la cuenta estuviese cien por ciento pagada.

El menor no respondió siquiera, no maldijo, no le vio con mala cara. Sólo se limitó a mirarle con agotamiento y asentir levemente sin comprender la situación en su totalidad.

Se me fue el corazón 

El elegante traje que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso. Un millonario había pagado una cantidad considerable de dinero al azabache que se había puesto a prostituirle a cambio de una noche, el señor le proporcionaba fuertes embestidas soltando obscenidades a diestra y siniestra muy complacido de tener bajo sus manos a un galante joven de rubios cabellos, hipnotizante mirada y porte elegante. A su parecer había valido la pena cada centavo que decidió pagar y el tonto examen al que se vio obligado a someterse para cerciorarse de algún tipo de enfermedad por una noche con él. Desde hace un mes que el rumor de que el millonario Keitaro tenía bajo su dominio a un Adonis experto también en sexo que podría complacer a cualquiera, fuese hombre o mujer. Claro que habían llegado más interesados de género masculino.

Sí. El bastardo había ideado el plan de pies a cabeza para sacar provecho. ¿Porqué había aceptado algo tan denigrante como esto?. Oh sí, porque era part del pago para obtener su tan ansiada libertad, y es que habían locos que llegaban a pagar más de un millón de yenes e incluso más por tan sólo una noche, una horrible noche en el que tenía que sucumbirse ante los desagradables gustos o fetiches de la clientela perdiendo más que su dignidad (o la poca que le quedaba) en el acto.

Unas manos recorren su cuerpo entero, hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo provocando lastimeros e involuntarios gemidos de placer, aún cuando internamente gritaba por ayuda, el hombre por el contrario pareció tomar aquel gemido como si el rubio realmente estuviese disfrutando, continuando así con su tarea de ofrecer atención al erecto miembro.

Aún después de terminar podía recordar a Kirishima como el ángel más puro y amable con el que pudo haber convivido. Siempre dándole placer sin quitar esa mirada de bobo enamorado que siempre ponía, con sus grandes ojos mirándole desde abajo con inocencia mientras realizaba una felación. Aquellas situaciones le hacían querer parar todo y soltarse a reír de la ridícula situación. El pelirrojo, el estúpido pelirrojo siempre procuraba no lastimarle en ningún sentido de la palabra. 

Un segundo hombre daba embestidas clavando sus dedos en cadera ajena provocando marcas a futuro por el fuerte agarre. El mencionado sudaba por la actividad, se trataba de un cuarentón de fornida complexión, acompañado de otro de complexión más delgada y alta. En el instante en el que vieron al apuesto joven supieron que querían un trío con él, así que sonriendo ofrecieron una considerable cantidad por él.

Sus labios mordían y lamían los erectos pezones del menor con desesperación. Las succiones eran repartidas por todo su pálido cuerpo, éste en cambio no soltaba quejido alguno, no quería ya nada, no lo soportaba.

Los labios de Eijiro eran más suaves, mucho más cálidos y amables siempre pareciendo pedir permiso para todo. Al recorrer su cuerpo y llenarlo de amorosos besos, cuando sus bocas chocaban y entre húmedos besos lamían el exterior del contrario. Amaba sentir sus puntiagudos dientes morder con delicadeza su torso, lamiendo como siempre sus rosados botones para luego sonreír radiante como el mismo sol.

Ahora ya no estaba y nada de eso regresaría. Pero eso estaba bien, no quería hundirlo junto a él en su deprimente vida.

.  
.  
.

—Come maldito pedazo de escoria —amenazó el mayor a Bakugou sosteniendo dolorosamente su cabello, dañando su cuero cabelludo. Tenía en un tenedor algo de carne y comida en general que el rubio se negaba a engullir debido a la falta de apetito que la depresión conllevaba. Éste solamente gruñía sin querer abrir la boca—. La gente no me pagará por un escuálido sin gracia. Además tu puta madre está notando cómo su maricón hijo pierde peso y sus ganas de vivir por haber misteriosamente terminado con su noviecito —un jalón hizo al menor quejarse mientras que el alimento era introducido rápidamente en su boca. Poco le faltaba para comenzar a ser alimentado como los pollos.

Sin dejar pasar más segundos Katsuki se levantó encabronado de su asiento atestándole un golpe en seco al hombre que sin esforzarse siquiera arruinó su vida entera. Nadie insultaba a su amada bruja, o progenitora, lo cual vendría siendo lo mismo.

—Un puto insulto más a mi madre y no vivirás para contarlo —bramó con el mismísimo infierno ardiendo en sus furiosos orbes rojizos. 

.  
.  
.

Después de todo aquel asunto el explosivo chico se vio obligado a terminar el plato entero de comida. Al menos Mitsuki había hecho aquello con amor para su hijo antes de irse a revisiones para su próxima radioterapia, en cierto grado a modo de disculpa por no poderle acompañar tan seguido como ella quisiera. Al regresar sin duda lo sacaría de casa para ir a caminar y despejar su mente, así tuviera que jalarle la oreja y alejarlo a la fuerza del cuarto.

Ya no tengo ganas de vivir

A la universidad asistía un demacrado Kirishima, con grandes ojeras, al menos tres kilos menos, con su lacio cabello sin peinar y principalmente sin su radiante sonrisa, su presencia que brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles ahora se sentía deprimente, en pena y realizando sus asuntos en automático. Llevaba poco más de una semana así, llorando todas las noches para al día siguiente insistir en que estaba bien. La soledad que ahora sentía era desgarradora, no sentir la protectora presencia del rubio en la oscuridad acostado en la cama abrazándole le hacía sentir como un hombre muerto caminando, un muñeco de trapo sin expresión.

Sus tres amigos, más que preocupados intentaban en vano levantar sus ánimos. No quería salir, se negaba a hablar al respecto y no podían decir nada en contra del responsable del corazón roto de su mejor amigo porque entonces éste les miraba con desaprobación. Tomaba apuntes sólo para no reprobar, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de, en veces viéndose en la necesidad de tomar algunas libretas prestadas, comía lo necesario para no desmayarse, se aseaba porque era necesario (no obstante habían días en los que se saltaba la ducha diaria sólo para seguir sumergido en su miseria). Ya no sabían qué hacer con sus cambios de humor, en veces éste resultando ser algo cortante o hiriente con los comentarios arrojados. Y se les hacía de lo más doloroso verle en más de una ocasión romperse a llorar sin más.

Mina aún recordaba el primer día de Kirishima siendo nuevamente soltero. El cómo el joven había rechazado todas sus llamadas un sábado en la mañana, así que preocupada emprendió viaje en dirección a la casa del moreno para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien y en una sola pieza. Claro que no tenía ni idea de que su corazón se había dividido en millones de filosos trozos desgarrando también su interior.

Cuan sorpresa se llevó cuando al llegar y abrir la puerta, luego de llegar a la sala verle como no le había visto desde los diez años: llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su preocupada madre que le proporcionaba múltiples besos en la coronilla, acariciando con pesar la espalda de su único hijo. Ese niño tímido y sentimental no se había ido del todo. A pesar de no comprender al instante la situación corrió al encuentro de su amado mejor amigo de la infancia, envolviéndole en sus brazos una vez que éste se paró y corrió en busca de más afecto. Sin darse siquiera cuenta ambos lloraban de frustración, la pelirosa apretaba cada vez más el abrazo sin querer soltarle, como si al hacerlo éste fuese a resquebrajarse o desaparecer. 

.  
.  
.

La puerta principal fue abierta por una agonizante Mitsuki, quien regresó inmediatamente del supermercado al sentir que sus malestares de los últimos cinco días habían empeorado gravemente. Cerró la puerta sin fuerza, sin hacer ruido ni gritando como siempre hacía. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola y acostada, tal vez pedirle a su engendro algún té o inclusive que llame al doctor.

Subió las escaleras dificultosamente sosteniéndose firmemente del barandal para no perder el poco equilibrio que aún conservaba. Su taquicardia incrementaba cada vez más, las náuseas no le abandonaban, el dolor de estómago le era insoportable y había vomitado ya tres veces en lo que iba del día. Eso sumándole a su caída desmesurada de cabello, aún más de lo esperado por el tratamiento. Esto no era normal, claro que no debía serlo.

No obstante algo le frenó de dirigirse directo a su recámara y fueron unos gemidos de dolor junto a unos gruñidos. Los primeros pertenecientes a su hijo y los últimos al hombre con el que ahora vivían, ese que se hacía llamar su pareja, de la cual ella pensaba separarse, aún si aquello significaba mover cielo, mar y tierra para financiar los estudios del rubio sin que éste tenga que salirse de su carrera. Esperaba los directivos hiciesen una excepción con él por ser un excelente estudiante y se dignasen a propiciarle una de las pocas y ya agotadas becas que la prestigiosa universidad ofrecía. 

Llevaban ya más de seis meses saliendo, y en los últimos dos se había podido dar cuenta de que podía llegar a ser un patán. Eso y que al parecer Katsuki no parecía estar cómodo con él. Ya no le aguantaba y estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar la acomodada vida que habían estado llevando, porque para ella su hijo lo era todo.

Llegó hasta donde se escuchaban los quejidos acercando su mano a la perilla. 

—Basta —aquella súplica le alarmó de sobremanera obligándose entonces a sí misma para hacer un esfuerzo y con su débil mano girar la perilla, abriendo así la puerta—. Por favor, ngh —La imagen que recibieron sus ojos fue el notable sufrimiento físico y sentimental de la persona que más amaba en el mundo al ser abusada sexualmente. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus rojos orbes al caer en cuenta de lo mala madre que había sido. 

Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes, si tan solo no se hubiese enfermado, ella hubiese querido estar todo el tiempo junto a su amado hijo, sin embargo dos años después del fallecimiento de Masaru ella tuvo que salir adelante convirtiendo sus jornadas cortas de trabajo en largas de hasta doce horas, eso hasta la llegada de su maldito cáncer y entonces por su culpa el rubio se vio obligado a conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo, pues lo que recibía del trabajo como pensión era muy escaso y los ahorros que había hecho tampoco daban abasto para las múltiples cosas que se debían pagar. Claro que en plena crisis económica se le había ocurrido a su cuerpo atrofiarse y dejarse vencer por unas estúpidas células. Luego llegó Keitaro y ella pensó que si le daba una oportunidad entonces podría mejorar la situación de Katsuki permitiéndole ingresar en una mejor universidad y que éste al fin dejase de preocuparse por pagar cosas que no involucrasen sus estudios, jamás imaginó que él se sumiría en un profundo hoyo sin salida. 

—No te compartiré con nadie que se pueda enamorar de ti como ese bastardo ex-noviecito tuyo —Se escuchó decir a un Keitaro enfermo de celos, su obsesión por poseer al cenizo incrementaba cada día desmesuradamente. 

—¡Lo dejé por tu maldita culpa! —reclamó recibiendo un jalón de pelo como reprimenda. Quería llorar de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar su historia. Los corruptos políticos estaban del lado del mayor, o al menor la gran mayoría—. Me quitaste a quien más amo, ¿qué más podrías hacer? —murmuró con voz monótona y hueca. Con cada embestida, con cada violación que él sufría sus bloqueos mentales eran cada vez más complejos buscando el no sentir ya nada. En las noches automáticamente se tranformaba en un roto, usado y muy sucio muñeco de trapo.

—Te sorprendería... —comentó entrando en él nuevamente con más firmeza, sin importar si era brusco, si dolía o si ya no podía más.

Un sollozo hizo que los dos hombres se separasen alarmados, arreglando sus respectivas prendas. Era Mitsuki quien horrorizada corría al encuentro de su pequeño buscando sostenerlo entre sus brazos para brindarle esa protección que desde hace tanto necesitaba, anhelaba. Pedía perdón una y otra vez sin parar por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que seguramente tuvo que vivir más de una vez en manos de aquel abominable ser que no merecía llamarse humano.

—Hijo, hijo mío —lloró con profunda tristeza ahuecando el lloroso rostro del mejor entre sus delgadas manos—. Perdóname, te ruego que me perdones. Pasaste un infierno y yo jamás me di cuenta —Con cada palabra expresada su corazón latía con cada vez menos fuerza. Como última voluntad acarició con suavidad el alborotado cabello de su descendiente recordando que así le calmaba cuando niño tras varias difíciles ocasiones por las que tuvieron que atravesar, el pequeño siempre buscando el amor maternal que jamás se le negaría, el cual esperaba tener por muchos años más, deseo que desafortunadamente no podría cumplirse.

—Mamá, maldita bruja abre los ojos. No te vayas, yo te quiero, no te atrevas a abandonar éste mundo justo ahora —Agitado movía el cuerpo inerte de su recién difunta madre, aferrándose al cadáver con las esperanzas de que fuese una maldita broma. 

A unos pocos metros el pelinegro observaba la escena con una enorme sonrisa al notar que el veneno utilizado había funcionado a la perfección. Una vez la mujer estuviese muerta él podría jugar el papel de la misericordiosa pareja acogiendo al desgraciado huérfano. 

Durante los siguientes días Katsuki sufrió tormentosos episodios de ansiedad y depresión, comenzando a culparse por la muerte de su madre, ella se encontraba delicada y al entrar, al verlo haciendo esas cosas seguramente fue mucho por asimilar, le había dado un paro por su culpa. Él debía haber muerto, él quería estar muerto. 

Keitaro se encargó de recordarle que la rubia mayor había fallecido por su causa, lavando poco a poco su cerebro. Si se creía la farsa entonces no cuestionaría, no pensaría de más, y eso le convenía. 

Amenazas llovían para el menor. Si se atrevía a escapar alguien más sufriría su furia, un inocente que nada tendría que ver con ello. Las denuncias eran estúpidamente inútiles, tres veces había intentado hacerlo y ninguna investigación se estaba llevando a cabo. Con dinero se podían comprar fácilmente a los altos mandos. Dos de esas veces el bastardo había podido enterarse, los castigos fueron dolorosos.

Porque no te puedo convencer

—Nos vamos ahora —con autoridad dictaminó una fastidiada Uraraka jalando a su mejor amigo del brazo, procurando al mismo tiempo que éste mismo no cayese al suelo debido a su estado de ebriedad. 

Al haber sido invitada por un trago, en su mente pensó que irían al bar a tomar una cerveza o algún tipo de bebida alcohólica no muy fuerte como hacían desde que cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Ambos solían ser responsables y muy medidos respecto a cantidades, principalmente si uno de los dos debía manejar... desde que el cenizo llegó tres meses atrás llorando a su casa deseando nunca haber nacido, para unas pocas horas después enterarse del fallecimiento de Mitsuki, fue que ella se convirtió en la que debía cuidar al idiota cada fin de semana. Y pensar que anteriormente él se burlaba y despreciaba a los desmedidos adolescentes y pubertos que se embriagaban jugando a ser adultos. 

—Déjame en paz raca deronda —gruñó el mayor sin tener idea de cómo ordenar las palabras que saldrían a futuro de su hinchada boca, misma que recién había sido separada de una chica más que dispuesta a llevárselo a la cama. 

—Cállate ya que estoy a punto en atestarte un buen puñetazo para terminar de hincharte y reventar tus muy profanados labios. Podría dejarte ir para que hagas un trío con la candente muchacha y otro tipo que te estaba comiendo el trasero con la mirada pero no permitiré que termines con sida estúpido rubio oxigenado —el agarre de sus manos se fortaleció con la fémina en la delantera serpenteando entre la gente para salir de una buena vez por todas. 

—Yo no soy oxigenado —alegó ofendido con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos una vez afuera del establecimiento.

—Tampoco eres idiota y aún así vas y te embriagas como uno. El gran Lord Explosion Murder que yo conozco no se deja vencer por el problema. Bakugou Katsuki, ¡tú vas y enfrentas al problema para hacerlo tu perra! —riñó la castaña abriendo una botella de agua helada que adquirió en una máquina. La observó tres segundos con malicia antes de mojar al contrario con ésta para "despertarlo".

—¡¿Q-qué mierda te ocurre?! —el grito comenzó siendo molesto pero terminó con una risa que poco a poco se transformó en carcajada—. Eres tan rara como la mierda —soltó en cuanto su risa se apaciguó.

—¡Hey! —reclama dando un golpe al hombro del más alto—. Simplemente quiero que cambies esa cara de tío alcohólico y drogadicto que te cargas hace varios meses ya —solicita sonriendo débilmente. 

—Ya no más alcohol.

—Así es, ya no más alcohol.

—Mejor ya no tanto alcohol.

—Me parece mejor. Ya no tanto alcohol, ni creas que volveré a ayudarte a caminar cuando ya no lo puedas hacer por tu cuenta —amenaza la otra pegando su dedo índice contra el pecho del mas alto en advertencia.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña reservó una cita con un psiquiatra que en un pasado ayudó a su madre con sus problemas de depresión, obligando a su amigo a aceptar esa ayuda que ahora parecía necesitar.   
.  
.  
.

Kirishima observaba al rubio cenizo volver a ser el arisco e indiferente lobo solitario de antes, por lo que sabía gracias a su tinturada amiga, su destacada inteligencia le convirtió en un alumno ejemplar en cuanto a calificaciones y excelencia. ¿Cómo es que podía estar así cuando él se encontraba aún dolido?. Si lo que alguna vez tuvieron fue real y no una mentira, ¿porqué él sí podía pasar página?, o tal vez él era un idiota que no hacía más que aferrarse al pasado y esas hermosas memorias que jamás desaparecerán. 

Con un nuevo objetivo avanzó hasta su aula de clases, a fin de cuentas él también quería ser alguien en la vida profesional, lo suficientemente competente como para sobrellevar y ampliar la empresa familiar. Él también necesitaba poner un punto final al nudo en su garganta e inestabilidad sentimental con la sola mención del individuo cuyo nombre comenzaba con Ba y terminaba con Kugou. 

La carta que había sido dejada aquel día en la mesita de noche decía que fuese feliz, y lo cumpliría. Vaya que no era muy masculino preocupar a tus seres queridos, aún cuando la ansiedad atacaba en las noches con todas sus inseguridades y tristezas el día era largo y el sol brillante, tan brillante como esa sonrisa que últimamente se esforzaba tanto en practicar, confirmando con sus propios ojos el grado de autenticidad. Aún le faltaba esa chispa de amor que yacía apagada pero la gente parecía cómoda con sus intentos de lograr una auténtica felicidad. Todos fingían, él ya no quería ser la excepción.

Y con intenciones de despejar su mente al menos un poco y divertirse, aceptó la invitación de su amiga sobre ir a una gran fiesta que un tipo de la facultad de ingenierías estaba planeando en una de las grandes casas que su familia poseía. Muchos irían, incluso de facultades diferentes como ellos, el espacio no era un gran problema, pues la ubicación era una zona boscosa y amplia con jardines. 

Dicho y hecho, el escandaloso grupo de amigos se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de entrada abierta de par en par dando la bienvenida a invitados y colados por igual. El ambiente era animado, con gente bailando normal, de forma pegada y apasionada hasta personas que ya sea por borrachas o sin sentido de la vergüenza hacían extraños pasos riendo en sus círculos de amistades. Algunos más realizaban actividades variadas como conversar, hacer más ridículos, parejas melosas demostrando su amor en público o uno que otro aburrido sin nada que hacer, viendo sus celulares, con miradas perdidas o temerosos a que en cualquier momento alguien más se les acerque.

Por otro lado unos rubíes ojos analizaban el entorno calculando el tiempo que soportaría estar ahí hasta comenzar a abrumar y fastidiarse por la exuberante cantidad de personas ahí dentro. El rubio se aburría con facilidad, y había aceptado estar ahí tras la latente insistencia de Uraraka por ir a "una fiesta de niños ricos", ambos ya acostumbrados a casas más reducidas en zonas más concurridas. 

Katsuki sintió traición al ver que su muy social amiga le había abandonado por irse a conversar con nada más y nada menos que Ashido Mina, con quien congenió bastante bien. Se quedó solo, a los siguientes segundos le restó importancia al asunto, tomó un cigarrillo de su caja y salió caminando hasta una zona con el espacio personal que tanto extrañaba.

—Si me vas a seguir espiando al menos escóndete mejor, puedo sentir tu estúpida mirada —soltó a la nada sin molestarse en moverse ni un poco del tronco en que el se encontraba recargado.

Pocos segundos después un apenado pelirrojo salió de su escondite con una mano rascando su nuca con incomodidad y la otra sosteniendo un vaso con alguna clase de bebida alcohólica. Un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas gracias a un ligero estado de ebriedad, la apenada risilla que salía de sus cuerdas vocales, esa ajustada camisa de botones y esa maldita mirada que en lugar de decir "Te odio por abandonarme" le gritaba un "Aún te amo".

—Hey —formuló antes de terminarse el contenido del vaso botándolo en un cesto de basura—. Te extraño.

—Estás borracho —afirmó el mayor con severidad dando una calada más a su cigarro, retrocediendo lentamente listo para largarse en caso de ser necesario y buscar a la cara de mapache para que se lo lleve consigo. 

—Un poco, no creí que fuese a estar tan fuerte el trago —bromeó poniéndose serio casi al instante. Listo para irse antes de echarse a llorar en frente de la persona de la cual seguía enamorado emprendió camino fracasando en el intento al trastabillar torpe y vergonzosamente. Una mano aprisionó su muñeca en un desesperado intento de prevenir la caída, para su mala suerte el segundo fue jalado de modo que un cuerpo quedó aprisionado contra las manos del otro, pectorales contra pectorales, alientos chocantes y unas terribles ganas por parte de ambos de eliminar esa corta e incómoda distancia entre boca y boca.

—Imbécil, sí que estás muy ebrio. No puedes ni sostenerte por ti mismo —regañó por lo bajo soltando un característico gruñido, sin tomarse la molestia de separarse. Muy en el fondo quería quedarse de ese modo por el resto de la noche, Kirishima se veía considerablemente lindo, joder que lo extrañaba como los mil infiernos. Tal vez si mantenían lo suyo en secreto...

—Si digo que fue intencional me matarás, ¿no es así? —ronroneó rodeando con sus manos la nuca del rubio acercando así los labios ajenos para unirlos a los suyos en un casto beso que no tardó en ser seguido. Un amargo y triste tacto, con esa pasión que no habían podido demostrarse, la necesidad mutua, unos grandes y cálidos rojizos ojos llenos de amor con otros del mismo color pero de fiera mirada, alcohol y tabaco mezclados, definitivamente ninguno era el mejor de los sabores pero si provenía de los labios del otro se convertiría automáticamente en el manjar más delicioso de todos. 

Unas expertas manos recorrieron el torso del pelirrojo colándose por debajo de la camisa de éste buscando profundizar el contacto, con suma delicadeza acarició con la yema de los dedos sus costados, sintiendo sus costillas. Estaba claramente más delgado, una punzada de culpa se instaló en su pecho, misma que decidió ignorar momentáneamente para enfocarse en la tarea de repartir pequeños besos en toda la cara y cuello del menor que ahora no paraba de soltar pausadas risas ahogadas por las cosquillas que estaba sintiendo. Tan lindo.

—¡Consíganse un maldito cuarto que no estoy interesado en ver porno gay en vivo! —gritó alguien a lo lejos bajando a los ansiosos jóvenes de la nube en la que se sentían. 

Frustrados y muy avergonzados por olvidar que el lugar no era muy privado que digamos, se levantaron acomodando sus ropas aún con ganas de terminar lo que empezaron.

—Debo llevar a Cara redonda a su casa —se quejó dando un paso hacia atrás sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. 

—Yo la vi con Mina y los otros dos, seguramente la llevan —mencionó en un intento de mantenerle a su lado extendiéndose para con sus dos brazos rodear por detrás a aquel que se disponía a marcharse... otra vez.

La traviesa mirada ganada hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal. Quería cantar victoria, aún cuando muy en el fondo sabía que la presencia del chico significaba problemas. Si después de volver a juntar sus cuerpos en un acto de pasión la vida y las circunstancias les separaban lo aceptaría, viviría con ello hasta el fin de sus días. Y es que le necesitaba, aún cuando intentó odiarle o evitar ese sentimiento de amor que siempre estuvo ahí no pudo cambiar ni un poco, si bien odiaba haber sido terminado no podía odiarle a él. 

Una última vez, una última vez serían solamente Eijirou y Katsuki, dos hombres enamorados, una pareja que pudo haber sido perfecta en otra situación, un par de amantes ansiosos por tenerse el uno al otro. 

—No tienes remedio.

—Tú eres mi remedio —soltó con coquetería acercando peligrosamente sus puntiagudos dientes a su mentón, mordiendo ligeramente. 

—Sigues siendo un idiota —sonrió de lado apretando la mejilla ajena provocando en Eijirou una fingida mueca de enojo. Podía ser estúpidamente tierno cuando quería, también cuando no. 

Sin más preámbulos subieron al auto estacionado del rubio. El contrario entró con naturalidad mirando los detalles con curiosidad, con ganas de escuchar algo interesante conectó su celular por Bluetooth para ambientar con su masculina playlist el camino al lujoso motel que entre los dos pagaron y reservaron no hace más de quince minutos. Después de todo no podían ir a la casa de ninguno porque desafortunadamente no estaban vacías. 

—¿Que es esa mierda? —cuestiona un extrañado Bakugou con aparentes ganas de pegarle un santo putazo al otro por haber puesto una canción así. Internamente se partía de risa por el peculiar gusto musical de su acompañante.

—¿No te gusta Shake It Off? —Bueno. Pensándolo bien y dicho en voz alta no era tan buena idea. Rápidamente presionó nuevamente el botón de "Aleatorio" haciendo que el pegajoso ritmo pare dando entrada a una nueva canción.

Thinking 'bout you lots lately / he pensado mucho en ti últimamente  
Have you been eating breakfast alone like me? / ¿has estado desayunando solo como yo?  
Thinking 'bout you lots lately / he pensado mucho en ti últimamente

Bien, tal vez era una muy buena idea si ponía otra canción. "Love Don't Die" fue la encargada de abofetear internamente a ambos jóvenes, a mitad de ésta decidió ver si no había otra que no expresase su situación actual.

Can't Sleep Love. No, siguiente. 

Addicted To You. Me And My Broken Heart. Somebody That I Used To Know. Perfectly Wrong. Scared To Be Lonely. In The Name Of Love. Hooked.

El copiloto comenzaba a entrar en una fase de desesperación, la idea de poner Shake It Off de nuevo sonaba ya muy llamativa. Inhaló profundamente buscando manualmente una canción que no le apedreara tan terriblemente. Glitter & Gold no era una mala opción.

Apenas arribaron a su destino sus cuerpos chocaron y juntaron nuevamente sus bocas jugueteando con sus lenguas, dando rápidas lamidas en labios ajenos, mandíbula y cuello enloqueciéndose mutuamente. La vestimenta fue arrancada desesperadamente, casi rasgándola en el proceso, la retiraron hasta quedar completamente desnudos en la cama.

Kirishima, sentado a horcajadas sobre Bakugou comenzó a restregar con frenesí sus miembros endurecidos uno contra otro con necesidad. Seguido de aquello bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de los pectorales del de abajo optando por lamer y chupar uno mientras que con una mano estimulaba el faltante hasta que llegase su turno de recibir la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo. Demonios, cómo extrañaba al explosivo hombre y sus roncos gemidos demasiado excitantes para ser verdad.

Tras una placentera felación y más toqueteo, estimulación y mordidas el cenizo fue penetrado. Ambos se sentían en un paraíso del cual no deseaban regresar jamás, el ritmo fue intensificándose cada vez más. La cama se movía al compás del acto, los nombres y apodos cariñosos salían acompañados de muchos gemidos y lascivos sonidos. 

Una fina capa de sudor les cubría el cuerpo entero cuando finalizaron. El tembloroso peso del de grandes ojos cayó encima del de su acompañante siendo cálidamente recibido entre sus brazos. 

No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido ante el suave masaje que su cuero cabelludo estaba recibiendo. Ahora lucía su cabello hacia abajo, su calmada expresión al dormir, esas alargadas pestañas, parecía un celestial ángel. Las caricias no pararon, múltiples besos incluso fueron repartidos en toda la extensión de su rostro y torso haciendo que el que yacía dormitando en sus brazos se sintiese en la gloria. 

Tras dejar pasar un rato se incorporó tronando los huesos de su cuello y espalda, se paró y avanzó aún en su estado de desnudez en dirección al baño tomando una toalla para darse una ducha. Abrió la llave dejando el agua caer hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente caliente para entrar en el chorro y dejar que las gotas relajasen sus tensos músculos.

Estando limpio y casi seco tomó su celular para leer los mensajes que aparentemente le habían estado llegando. Todos de Cara Redonda reclamándole por el abandono, luego otro regañándole al enterarse de su fuga con el pelirrojo, otros más un tanto preocupados, advirtiendo que no era buena idea acostarse con un ex, principalmente si ambos seguían dolidos y sin superarse, con el amor aún latente. Y uno último recordándole un detalle muy importante.

En la cama un adormilado Kirishima abrazó la fría almohada, abrió un ojo al caer en cuenta de que el cuerpo que antes albergaban sus brazos había sido reemplazado. Inmediatamente su pecho se oprimió como la otra vez, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, sus oídos zumbaron terriblemente, un nudo se instaló inevitablemente en su garganta y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar con su mirada al rubio que tanto amó, ama y para su mala suerte no dejará de hacerlo. La ansiedad le carcomía el alma, su vista se tornó borrosa. No podía ser, no otra vez, no de nuevo por favor. En un intento de calmar su tormentosa mente rebuscó con su mirada los antidepresivos y ansiolíticos que debía ingerir llevándose la no muy grata sorpresa de que no se encontraba en su cuarto, aún seguía fuera de casa. 

—¿Qué haces cabello de mierda? —cuestionó una voz lejana, el pitido en su interior no le dejaba escuchar bien. No obstante reconocería esa voz en cualquier situación así que volteó con una sensación de ligero alivio. El contrario al notar su estado se acercó velozmente sentándose a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible para que éste recuperase su normal respiración. Le recostó sentándose seguidamente a horcajadas sobre él, manteniendo todo su peso en sus rodillas cuidando no hacer presión. Le besó una vez separándose segundos después cerciorándose de que el otro estuviese bien, sintiendo gran alivio al notar cómo su hiperventilación disminuía y la mirada perdida comenzaba a retomar un enfoque. Otro beso más. Suavemente entrelazó sus dedos. Un beso ahora más prolongado. Juntó sus frentes, desenlazó una mano para llevarla a su pecho suspirando de alivio al sentir que la taquicardia había desaparecido casi por completo. 

—No te vayas otra vez Katsuki —soltó con media sonrisa, dejando caer las lágrimas que alcanzaron a formarse en sus adormilados ojos. 

Que no te vendas Roxanne

—Pero Katsuki —su voz cada vez se hacía más temblorosa, no quería perderle. Después de lo que hicieron el día de la fiesta se negaba a creer que el rubio le estuviese dejando en claro que lo suyo ya no podía ser.

—¡He dicho que no! El maldito de Keitaro me tiene vigilado y ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo al respecto —en medio de su rabiosa voz había dolor que intentaba esconder para aparentar que la situación no le dolía como los mil infiernos—. He intentado delatarlo ya tres veces pero siempre se pasan mis denuncias por el culo. Seguramente los tiene comprados y no piensan mover un solo dedo en contra suya —se quejó amargamente.

—Escapemos Blasty —con sus dos manos sostuvo las contrarias apretándolas suplicantemente. Su mente era un lío de pensamientos, él simplemente quería estar con aquel que le hacía sentir como si de un tesoro se tratase. Tan masculino y especial.

—No quiero involucrar a nadie, maldita sea, te he dicho que una tercera persona puede salir afectada —Él quería ser egoísta e ignorar las amenazas del desquiciado que lo retenía, escaparse con su amante y dejar todo atrás, de verdad quería ser insensible y un maldito por dejar sufriendo a alguien más en su lugar pero algo llamado consciencia y humanidad se lo impedía. 

—No me pidas que me aleje —a pesar de haber ingerido la cantidad necesaria de su medicamento podía sentir los nervios y ansiedad aflorando en su sistema, en menor medida. 

Y entonces lo entendió. El de fiero mirar comprendió que él mismo debía ocuparse de la tarea de alejar a Kirishima de su vida. Apartarlo de sus problemas, él merecía vivir en paz, no sufriendo como había estado haciendo desde que se conocieron. Lo amaba a montones, y debía dejarlo ir.

.  
.  
.

Esa misma noche con el afán de despejar su mente tomó una chamarra, cubrió su cabeza con un gorro, pues llevaba el cabello hacia abajo y no le apetecía peinarlo, tomó las llaves, su celular y salió de casa siendo recibido por el cielo nocturno.

Inconscientemente manejó hasta llegar a un restaurant-bar. Uno al que llegó a ir con esa persona que ahora debe olvidar. Hizo un puchero al recordar que no podía tomar alcohol, de lo contrario podría tener otro ataque de ansiedad como la vez pasada que se embriagó un poco o un fuerte episodio de depresión. Debía conformarse pidiendo algo sin alcohol.

Apenas tomó asiento pidió una piñada. Sacó su móvil revisando redes sociales y respondiendo unos memes que había enviado Denki a su grupo con otro meme. Estaba viendo una receta de cocina de esas que te hacen babear con solo verlas que le apareció en recomendaciones cuando su bebida llegó, lista para ser consumida. 

.  
.  
.

—Oi, Ochako —soltó repentinamente la voz de su mejor amigo llamando su completa atención. Casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre—. Preséntame a alguien —ordenó con monotonía exhalando el humo del cigarro entre sus dedos.

Tras analizar lo dicho la sorpresa no tardó en llegar a sus ojos, inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en algún buen partido para el molesto pero al mismo tiempo agradable y gruñón chico que tenía a su lado. Era una muy buena idea hacerle conocer gente para cerrar ciclos, aunque claro que le conocía y tuvo que tener en cuenta que no buscaba algo demasiado serio, al menos no momentáneamente, por lo que descartó a aquellos que podrían llegar a comprometerse demasiado con alguien. Deseaba comenzar a olvidar a Kirishima y ella lo apoyaría.

Le había contado que no deseaba meter al amable joven en su vida demasiado por miedo a que Keitaro hiciese algo en su contra. Aparentemente y por lo que le escuchó decir el señor había tomado un gusto en hacerle la vida imposible y miserable, no entró en detalles (claro que ella sabía que faltaba más por ser contado), pero le tenía amenazado y mencionó que las autoridades no harían nada al respecto, pues el tipo parecía tener mucha influencia y contactos, sin contar los múltiples préstamos hechos a los corruptos del gobierno. Sí, ella sabía que todos aquellos políticos nadaban en dinero haciéndose de la vista gorda ante la crisis económica que ahora atravesaban. Nunca imaginó que le afectaría tan directamente a un ser querido.

Sonrió ampliamente al dar con la persona elegida—. ¿Te presento a un hombre o a una mujer? —cuestionó tomando en cuenta la orientación del mismo. En veces le daba más por seducir a bellas jóvenes y otras ocasiones le veía jugando a las miradas con otro.

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Sólo quería distraerse y ver si le era posible apartar al pelos de mierda de sus pensamientos. Podía conseguirse a alguien cuando quisiera pero le daría la oportunidad a la castaña de jugar el papel de cupido. Eso y que su sueño siempre fue ir a una cita doble. Ella con su estúpido novio y él con alguien que no fuese un ligue de un solo día. 

Dicho y hecho una semana después se encontraban entrando a un restaurant-bar, ese que solía visitar con la persona que debía superar, no estaba teniendo éxito en absoluto, la madrugada del día anterior estaba de testigo, cuando sucumbieron uno con el otro por el deseo y amor que los meses no pudieron borrar ni un poco. Era una brillante noche de luna llena, él quería cancelar todo y marcharse. Lunes, un excelente día para aprovechar que no muchos irían como el fin de semana. Afortunadamente el día siguiente sería festivo y las clases estarían suspendidas. 

Una linda muchacha de largo cabello lila tinturado y verdes ojos sostenía su brazo sonriendo con ligereza. Al menos no la había odiado de inmediato, tal vez pasarían unas buenas tres semanas antes de comenzar a aburrirse, o si resultaba alguien interesante podrían superar los dos meses.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro. Pidieron sus respectivas bebidas y comida, fue la pareja de Uraraka quien inició una amena conversación en la cual el rubio cenizo no participó en su totalidad. No fue hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su camisa que salió de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta que la ojiverde intentaba con señas disimuladas que se acercase, de mala gana agachó la cabeza hasta quedar de frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia, luego de que la fémina colocase una mano delicadamente en su hombro acortó aún más la distancia, inclinó la cabeza y entonces sus labios llegaron a su oído.

—Un chico sentado a la distancia no te quita la mirada de encima. Es pelirrojo, ojos grandes, uhm... ¿ojeras? —susurró alejándose casi por inercia al notar una mezcla de profunda tristeza, duda y furia en el extraño que les observaba cuan lechuza—. Y viene hacia acá —agregó en voz alta tomando a su cita de las manos para alejarlo del desconocido. Muy tarde, el rubio había sido golpeado por una faja de dinero que se expandió por el lugar sin cuidado que el de la cicatriz en el ojo le aventó a la cara con burla. 

¿Porqué?, ni el mismo chico sabía la razón de menuda escena. Él no era así, jamás habría pensado en humillar a Katsuki de esa forma, pero lo estaba haciendo por alguna razón, sin oportunidad de parar, sus demonios internos habían tomado el control desde que le vio sentado en aquella mesa al lado de una bella mujer, y todo en su interior explotó cuando ésta se acercó a los labios que no más de hace dos días le habían besado. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba sentado eso fue un beso, ya no esperó a analizar la situación o pensar en que pudo no haber sido ese tipo de contacto, no pensó en nada con lógica. Y entonces se sintió usado, lastimado irreversiblemente al recordar el rechazo que había sufrido esa misma mañana. 

No tenía idea de en qué momento lágrimas iniciaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Gritó, insultó y humilló al hombre que tanto amaba, su boca decía cosas hirientes sin parar, cosas que él ni pensaba del contrario, ocurrencias absurdas que llegaban como flechas y dagas al ya muy lastimado corazón de Bakugou, quien aceptaba con la cabeza inclinada y cuerpo tembloroso todos los improperios dirigidos hacia su persona sin atreverse a callar al pelirrojo. Su dañada autoestima se encargó entonces de atormentarle aún más, la ansiedad ahora era un incontrolable monstruo consumiéndolo. No pudo sobrellevarlo más cuando levantó la mirada para observar con amargura los ojos ardientes en celosía de Kirishima descifrando más allá de su furia,

Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que en el mirar alguna vez transmitieron amor, se encontraban dolidos. Abrumados y rotos.

Él sabía todo lo que él era, y coincidía exactamente con los agravios que su dulce chico le gritó. Vaya que dolía saber que incluso el ser más puro pensaba eso de él, no se quejaba. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la basura que era.

El de puntiaguda dentadura antes de marcharse con calma atinó a decir:

—Gracias por tus servicios, aquí termina todo. Encontré todo lo que buscaba, puedo recomendarte a otro si gustas —refiriéndose al dinero esparcido por el suelo espetó sonriendo con ironía. 

Roxanne!

—Por favor llévalo a su casa —pidió Uraraka a su novio quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba levantando al cenizo que tras la salida de su ex pareja se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida—. Perdón por el escándalo —prosiguió dirigiéndose a Tao, la muchacha que accedió a tener una cita con el mejor amigo de su compañera de trabajo. Para sorpresa de la castaña ésta negó con la cabeza sonriendo apenada.

—No te preocupes, por favor dime si necesitan algo en que les pueda ayudar. Bakugou no parece un mal tipo —mencionó con honestidad mirando con preocupación al afectado que aún seguía en shock tras lo acontecido. Había hablado muy poco con él pero no por nada éste mantenía una cercana relación con la amable y servicial Ochako, además de que demostró ser alguien serio, honesto y objetivo, cualidades que solía tomar en cuenta a la hora de salir o entablar amistad con alguien. 

A paso apresurado la de regordetas mejillas salió del establecimiento con la intención de buscar al dolido joven que tras soltar cosas que ella estaba más que segura, el mismo no pensaba sobre Katsuki, y hablar para evitar un mayor problema. 

No había avanzado mucho para su suerte, tras dos minutos buscando le encontró sentado con los codos recargados en sus muslos observando el suelo como si tuviese que memorizar la textura y detalles. Con cautela caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la banca parándose a su lado, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al no recibir una mala mirada o grito de su parte. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada al malhumorado con el que ella convive desde la niñez.

Por su parte Kirishima estaba debatiéndose entre pedirle a la fémina que se marchase o en todo caso marcharse él. No quería ser grosero, ya tenía suficiente con lo de antes.

—Kirishima-san, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el conocido rostro femenino de cabello castaño y corto colocando sus dos manos por debajo de sus glúteos para sostener su falda y así poder sentarse correctamente a su lado. 

—Claro, tú debes ser ca... —optó por morder ligeramente su lengua antes que terminar lo que estuvo por decir. Casi la cago, pensó para sus adentros aliviado de haber sido capaz de parar.

—Ra redonda —terminó la frase en un tono divertido y resignado—. Así es, esa soy yo, pero puedes llamarme Uraraka —bromeó riendo con ligereza logrando eliminar la tensión.

Sí la cagué, pensó de nuevo maldiciendo. Su ex-novio se había encargado de naturalizar el apodo, pues cada que mencionaba a la castaña omitía el decir su verdadero nombre como una persona normal haría y en su lugar utilizaba el apodo creado por este. 

—Perdón.

—No importa. Sólo para que lo sepas, Katsuki no ha besado a nadie, por lo que deduzco tú fuiste el último. Tao se acercó y le dijo algo al oído —aclaró estando segura de que ese acercamiento fue el detonante de todo.

—Ah...

—Eres un idiota —murmuró.

—Él también lo es —se excusó con calma sin saber a dónde estaba yendo la conversación. No quería discutir, mucho menos con alguien que no conocía muy bien.

—Podrá ser un idiota pero te adora con locura. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado en tu ausencia? Por Dios, el día que rompieron llegó hecho un desastre a mi casa. Él no se deja humillar por nadie, por mucha razón que tenga el otro y hoy aceptó todos tus insultos en silencio. Su vida ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para que llegues tú y le causes más dolor. Él no quería ir a esa cita pero ya estaba programada y yo lo obligué a ir, apenas y cruzó palabras con Tao —contó atropelladamente.

—Él me terminó la primera vez y hoy me rechazó. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es sentirte botado? Le dije que podíamos salir juntos adelante pero-

—Quiere cargar con todo él solo —completó recibiendo un asentimiento—. Maldita sea, entiende que no quiere causarte problemas. Te ama demasiado como para permitir que el tipo ese ponga un dedo encima tuyo. Ya carga con la suficiente mierda como para que ahora también tenga que aceptar tu odio. No digo que regresen pero mínimo ve y pídele disculpas antes de que se haga ideas equivocadas porque yo sé que no lo desprecias —inquirió.

—Jamás podría odiarlo.

—Mitsuki... ella falleció hace unos meses —expresó con tristeza. Esa gran mujer había sido como una segunda madre para ella. Levantó la vista encontrándose con la impactada del otro, aún sin creérselo—. Seguro no te lo dijo, y tú te encontrabas muy ocupado en tu dolor de rompimiento aún cuando ya había pasado tiempo como para pararte y analizar a Bakugou. Él odia que le tengan compasión, por eso yo fui la única que supo de aquello. Aún así se levantó y siguió luchando contra la depresión que amenazaba por albergar su cuerpo otra vez Es muy fuerte en cuerpo y mente, yo le di un empujón para evitar verlo hundirse en su miseria. Yo sé que cada persona es diferente, yo misma soy casi lo contrario a él ya que lloro con películas y me conmuevo con facilidad, soy blanda de corazón y he dejado que los malos comentarios me dominen. Tú eres otro caso diferente a mí y a "Blasty" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al recordar el apodo que le dieron a su mejor amigo y del cual no se quejaba—. No puedo pedirte que no llores, que no te deprimas o que no te sientas mal con lo que pasa entre ustedes dos pero sí te pido que intentes comprenderlo, ponerte en su lugar y perdonarlo por el daño que te pudo haber hecho. Creo que está en un punto delicado de quiebre y siente mucha desesperanza —terminó recuperando el aliento que no sabía le faltaba.

Todo aquel sermón fue como una amable cachetada que logró despertar a Kirishima y hacerle saber que había sido un completo cabrón egoísta. Decidido se paró sin dejar que más tiempo pasara, debía hablar con Bakugou o jamás se lo perdonaría.

Why does my heart cry? / ¿porqué llora mi corazón?

Tras azotar la puerta de su casa el de mirada rubí decidió dejar de dar más vueltas al asunto imponiendo su veredicto final sobre el asunto: Que se jodan.

No quería ver a nadie, así que decidió ignorar el timbre resonando en el lugar. No quería hablar con nadie, así que decidió hacer caso omiso a las súplicas detrás de la puerta del bastardo que le gritó no hace más de una hora. No quería quedarse en la gran casa por lo que, sin más remedio abrió liberándose violentamente de los intentos de agarre del que parecía querer echarse a llorar ahí mismo. 

Acelerando cada vez más su paso empezó a correr con la mente en blanco, sin darse cuenta de que un horrorizado Kirishima le gritaba intentando llegar hasta él para empujarlo. Ya no importaba.

Su cuerpo impactó contra el vidrio de un auto que lo mandó volar junto con filosos cristales que no tardaron en rasgar su cuerpo entero y parte del rostro, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente alcanzando a escuchar lejanamente cómo alguien corría y bramaba su nombre desgarradoramente llamando a una ambulancia que no tardó en llegar llevándolo de urgencias al hospital. Menuda vida de mierda que tuvo, pensaba mientras escasos flashazos de su vida le recordaban que al menos tuvo quién lo amara. Como sus dos difuntos viejos que seguramente ya le esperaban en el más allá para regañarlo por no ver una tonta señal de tráfico, su única y mejor amiga cara redonda y el estúpido cabello de mierda que iba moqueando a su lado mirándolo con desesperación sollozando desmesuradamente.

Cerró los ojos y todo quedó en penumbras. 

You don't have to put on that red light / no tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja

Arribaron a emergencias siendo los paramédicos quienes se encargaron de entregar un moribundo cuerpo sin muchas esperanzas a los médicos. Todos los cortes y moretones, la sangre brotando a montones de él y el respirador artificial que inmediatamente le fue puesto fue mucho para el angustiado corazón del pelirrojo. Atinó a marcar el recientemente agregado número de Uraraka, quien al escuchar lo sucedido salió de su hogar pensando en lo peor. 

En el cuarto de operaciones un cuerpo recibía una descarga del desfibrilador manejado por uno de los encargados de reanimar al accidentado evitando así una muerte segura. Sería una larga travesía de vendajes, suturas y arduo trabajo con un incierto resultado.

Las dos personas más importantes para el afectado se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera mirando con cierta ansiedad y esperanza hacia adelante esperando por noticias, las horas pasaban pero ninguno de los dos se dignaba a marcharse.

.  
.  
.

Habían pasado ya cinco días de lo sucedido y las visitas no disminuían por parte de los dos jóvenes y "el grupo de idiotas", como habían sido bautizados por Bakugou. Apenas salían de clases, se aseaban y salían prácticamente corriendo con el que desafortunadamente aún no despertaba. El apiñonado no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, concluyendo que, si no fuese por él entonces su chico que en realidad no era suyo no estaría postrado en esa camilla en un total estado de inconsciencia, respirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados sin indicios de reaccionar, conectado a tubos que transferían sangre y suero, vendado y repleto de golpes, raspaduras y cortes. 

Sostenía con firmeza su mano sin importar si llevaba ya más de tres horas sentado a su lado. El sueño ya le invadía pero no quería ser suplido a la fuerza por su pelirosa amiga, el rubio de dorados ojos o el pelinegro que insistían en mandar a descansar o hacer sus deberes a su terco amigo. Lo mismo venía sucediendo con la ojerosa castaña y su preocupado novio que no paraba de insistir en que él la supliría y que durmiese debidamente.

No obstante no todo era malo, pues cierto personaje había sido arrestado en lo que iba de la semana por la policía federal junto a varios más participantes en el gobierno del Estado. Como respuesta final ante la actual crisis económica finalmente se comenzó a castigar la corrupción en la que varios Estados se habían involucrado. 

Keitaro fue llevado preso por pasados crímenes, entre estos el haber asesinado a la esposa e hija de una de las actuales figuras públicas del gobierno. Ningún cargo que tuviese que ver con Katsuki, Mitsuki u otras víctimas igual de inocentes pero no muy conocidas o "importantes" que habían caído en las garras del abominable ser humano que estaba siendo condenado a cadena perpetua por dos feminicidios. Al enterarse de aquello Kirishima y Uraraka albergaron en su interior un sentimiento de felicidad e inconformidad. A fin de cuentas no todos los afectados fueron vengados. 

Tras su quinto cabeceo, ya más convencido de que necesitaba dormitar al menos un poco el moreno pudo notar un ligero apretón en su mano entrelazada con una ajena varios tonos más blanca que la suya. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele se levantó corriendo y tras excusarse llamó a una enfermera que entró junto al equipo restante a cargo del paciente cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a un muy exasperado joven.

Después de una angustiante hora finalmente le dieron permiso para visitar al internado. Peinando ligeramente su desaliñado cabello, cuyas negras raíces comenzaban ya a delatarle, entró sonriendo ansioso por ver de nuevo esos adictivos rubíes que contrastaban con los propios. Unos muy agresivos y salvajes, otros grandes y amables, llenos de calidez. Mismos que al verle y sostener la mirada por dolorosos segundos se posaron en la ventana ignorando su presencia.

—Vete de aquí Kirishima —decretó con su voz aún saliendo más débil y baja de lo deseado. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, golpearlo y reclamarle... pero apenas y tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto y crear oraciones lo suficientemente entendibles.

—Perdóname —pidió la única persona parada dentro del cuarto, agachando la cabeza junto con su torso deseando ser absuelto. 

—Jódete —contestó con un muy notable ceño fruncido en su rostro, más marcado y lleno de fiereza de lo normal—. Después del infierno que me hiciste pasar, ¿aún crees que puedes venir y sonreírme con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya como si nada malo me hubieses dicho?. Déjame refrescar tu memoria y remarcar el detalle de que uno no visita a su prostituta, por muy favorita que sea, al hospital, así que lárgate de una puta vez —Esa latente amenaza fue como un puñetazo directo al rostro para el angustiado chico. 

—Fui un imbécil, lo sé —reconoció—. Por Dios, si quieres golpearme hazlo porque lo merezco pero no me apartes más —suplicó desesperado. No se permitiría el perderlo nuevamente, no otra vez. 

Ya teniendo suficiente el lastimado joven llamó a una enfermera, pidiendo que sacasen de una buena vez por todas al idiota que tanto amaba. Su orgulloso y dolido corazón le impediría conceder su perdón fácilmente, ni siquiera sabía si podrían llegar a conciliarse. Por lo tanto necesitaba espacio y soledad para despejar su tormentosa y cansada mente. 

Feelings I can't fight! / ¡sentimientos que no puedo combatir!

El cenizo se recuperaba poco a poco con el pasar de las semanas, sin poderse sacar al suplicante Kirishima de su cabeza. Cuando le dieron de alta no tenía ya a dónde regresar, si bien se sentía liberado por ya no tener al loco con el que había estado viviendo no podía negar su preocupación al no saber qué hacer para sustentar sus estudios y además buscar un techo digno para vivir. Ante la insistencia de su amiga accedió a compartir el departamento que ella había estado rentando para no tener que recorrer tanto desde su ciudad hasta la universidad a la que ella asistía y dividir los gastos. 

Poseía cierta cantidad de dinero ahorrado pero debía encontrar un maldito trabajo y tal vez negociar con los directivos algún tipo de beca para continuar con sus estudios. El estúpido cabellos de mierda dejó de revolotear a su alrededor ofreciendo su ayuda y dedicándole tímidas sonrisas tras una sesión de gritos e insultos donde éste entendió, era un estorbo. Disculpándose por haber sido una molestia se alejó decaído, tan decaído y sin vida en su mirar que el temperamental universitario estuvo a punto de correr detrás suyo y decirle que nada de lo anteriormente dicho era verdad. Con inmensurable fuerza de voluntad giró sobre sus propios talones retomando el camino a su nueva residencia. 

Maldijo a su inquebrantable orgullo por haber tomado el control en la ahora nula relación del par de antiguos amantes. Siempre habría algo para impedir su amor, en el caso actual eran sus propios demonios, insertando mil y un inseguridades en su mente para hacerle creer que estaban mejor así. Él era muy poco para tan fenomenal hombre que podía brillar por sí mismo con la intensidad de un millón de estrellas iluminando la oscuridad de su noche. 

Por su parte el de la cicatriz en el ojo se lamentaba por aquel arranque de ira que había sufrido aquel día. La indiferencia con la que era tratado por el mayor le resultaba muy dolorosa. Y todo por su culpa, por su maldita culpa. Llegaba a pensar amargamente.

Queriendo distraerse un poco opta por salir con sus tres mejores amigos a un parque elegido por Ashido, quien sonríe mientras manda un mensaje dejando en claro que cumplió con su parte del trabajo.

Bakugou caminaba de mala gana detrás de una enérgica y emocionada Uraraka que anteriormente le había reñido por ser un cabeza dura y no aceptar las disculpas de quien había rechazado cruelmente aquel día. Cada mejor amiga de su respectivo idiota, ya harta de la actual situación en la que cada uno se encontraba, optaron por contactarse, hablar sobre cómo la estaba pasando el contrario para finalmente llegar a la conclusión de que ambos seguían enamorados hasta la médula.

You don't have to wear that dress tonight / no tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche

—¡Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero! —saludó con efusividad corriendo en su dirección dejando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido, ocultando su nerviosismo. 

—¡Ochako! —le devolvió el saludo la muchacha con la misma energía. Los otros tres le saludaron también amistosamente. Inmediatamente las cuatro personas que salían sobrando en tan esperada reconciliación se comunicaron con miradas.

—Yo no sé tocar el violín, así que me voy de aquí —advirtió la ojimarrón dando media vuelta, lista para marcharse.

—Yo sólo sé tocar el pandero, no creo que su sonido sea muy romántico —secundó la otra organizadora de la visita al parque.

—Lamento decir pero no toco el violonchelo —se sumó un pelinegro entendiendo que debían marcharse.

—No sé de qué hablan pero yo sé tocar el piano, ¿les sirve de algo? Tú sí sabes tocar el violín, ¿verdad Kiribro? —mencionó el menos brillante de todos para luego ser tomado de la parte trasera del cuello y comenzar a ser arrastrado por Hanta—. No, ya, es enserio, ¿de qué hablan? —cuestionó extrañado por el repentino tema sacado con instrumentos musicales en medio.

Rosa, negro, castaño y amarillo se alejaron de un par de rubio cenizo y rojo. Dos miradas rubíes se reencontraron. Uno sonrió tímida e inseguramente mientras que el otro suavizó su mueca, bajando su guardia ante el de enfrente. 

—Hey —dijo intentando sonar con más energías de las que realmente sentía.

—Perdóname.

Decir eso realmente había costado más de lo que creyó, al soltar lo dicho su rostro se deformó a uno de angustia y profundo arrepentimiento. Lentamente se acercó a la razón de su enamorado cerebro tomando con delicadeza sus manos.

—¿P-porqué? —preguntó extrañado, pues para él no había nada qué perdonar—. Más bien perdóname tú a mí por lo mal que pude haberte hecho sentir con mis desmedidas palabras —siguió, entrelazando sus largos dedos contra los callosos del rubio que como siempre y a todas horas resultaban encajar a la perfección.

—Yo te perdoné desde el momento en que soltaste un segundo insulto. Pero estaba dolido y por eso me cerré a ti, hoy en día sigo pensando que soy demasiado malo para alguien tan estúpidamente puro y empalagoso como tú. Eres un cabello de mierda muy blando, ¿sabes? —mencionó sonriendo de lado.

—Blasty, tan romántico y masculino como siempre —expresó un conmovido moreno aliviado y sintiéndose en el cielo ante tal declaración. Sus curveados labios se alargaron exhibiendo también sus dientes en una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

—Cállate, mierda —se queja contagiándose del feliz ánimo del hombre bufando satisfecho de haber podido reavivar ese fuego salvaje que su chico poseía.

—Cállame —pide cerrando los ojos y extendiendo los labios en espera de un beso de su gruñón príncipe. Suelta un quejido al sentir los dedos del mayor que le ve con diversión cerrando su boca como si éstos fuesen pinzas. 

(Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light) / Roxanne, no tienes que ponerte en la luz roja

—Tonto —se burla antes de juntar sus labios en un contacto que con cada segundo se intensifica más y más. Sus manos se posan en la nuca de su novio para acercarle y no separarse. El húmedo choque se sus lenguas, los ligeros gemidos y jadeos que lograban escaparse, todo era música para sus oídos. Un par de lágrimas caen del conmovido pelirrojo siendo removidas por los pulgares de la causa de las mismas, quien se agacha ligeramente para besar ambos párpado con esa delicadeza que reserva para nadie más que Eijiro.

Ahora Katsuki reía con las narices pegadas una contra la otra al tener que separarse para tomar oxígeno después del demandante y acalorado beso reconciliador. Al instante vuelven a juntar sus labios en un pacto eterno, ya habían encontrado sus respectivos hogares en el corazón del otro.

Se amaban y eso era lo único que ahora importaba. 

.  
.  
.

—Vieja bruja —saluda Katsuki a la lápida al frente suyo depositando el ramo de flores que su pareja insistió en comprar—. Como puedes ver, tu engendro del mal finalmente es feliz así que descansa en paz de una buena vez por todas— Dicho esto apretó con fuerza su mano entrelazada con otra ajena, como si estuviese demostrándole a su difunta madre que había podido rehacer su vida después de la mierdera que había llegado a vivir. Junto a su persona especial.

A los segundos sintió un peso en su hombro dándose cuenta entonces que el apiñonado tenía su cabeza recargada en este a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

—¡Blasty tiene razón Mitsuki! —platicó él también primero que nada porque fue idea suya acompañar a las visitas semanales al panteón a Bakugou, después de muchas negaciones y por su parte seguir insistiendo hasta obtener su tan ansiado "sí" fue que se encontraban ahí en el camposanto—. Todo acá está más tranquilo y nosotros dos comenzamos a salir... de nuevo —farfulló al recordar la valiosa segunda oportunidad que se estaban dando.

(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight) / Roxanne, no tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche 

3 meses después...

La puerta del nuevo departamento que la pareja había decidido rentar fue abierta bruscamente dejando pasar dentro a dos jóvenes comiéndose a besos con pasión, lujuria y amor. Eijirou, que tenía sus piernas envueltas en la cintura de Katsuki, sintiendo cómo sus glúteos eran masajeados y apretados sin pudor, recibía los torpes choques del rubio que ya estaba completamente cegado por el calor y las ganas de tener al menor debajo suyo. Eso y que al estar la luz apagada caminaba a tientas a pesar de que llevaban pocas semanas viviendo ahí. 

Al llegar a la cama lo primero que hacen es quitarse la ropa como si ésta de pronto comenzase a sofocarles. Los boxers son los últimos en abandonar sus húmedos cuerpos. No pasan ni tres minutos cuando el de peculiar dentadura suelta sus primeros gemidos escandalosos, tan lascivos y sucios como al cenizo le gustan. Y cómo no soltar tales sonidos si su entrada estaba siendo penetrada por un juguetón dedo, minutos antes de que otros dos se uniesen al juego. La espalda del contrario ya sufría las consecuencias de su extasiado novio que sonríe maliciosamente al ver el trabajado cuerpo encima suyo, casi sin mordidas o marcas rojizas. 

No dejan sus labios desatendidos en ningún momento, repartiendo de vez en cuando besos en mejillas, nariz, cuello, clavícula y pecho. El tinturado estudiante muerde la parte interna de sus mejillas arqueándose inconscientemente al sentir cómo uno de sus erectos pezones es lamido y succionado, la misma atención se reparte al faltante haciéndole sonrojarse cada vez más al apreciar la salvaje mirada del que le proporcionaba tales servicios. 

Ya estando del todo lubricado y dilatado envuelve sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de su Blasty dispuesto a entregarse mil y un veces más a él.

Roxanne!

**Author's Note:**

> Si encuentran alguna incoherencia, error de dedo, redacción u ortografía no duden en comentarlo. Eso me servirá para mejorar calidad de mi trabajo.  
> P.D- wachen nomás esa versatilidad homies (me gusta mucho el Bakushima pero la versatilidad que pueden llegar a tener me ganó). Mientras se den amor todo está bien
> 
> *llora  
> Si leíste todo mi One Shot déjame darte las gracias :')  
> Si ha sido de tu agrado puedes dejar un voto o comentar, realmente me siento realizada cuando se toman la molestia de expresar cómo les pareció la lectura. Siempre leo los comentarios e intento contestar los mismos.
> 
> Los quiere: ANYislife


End file.
